Unleashed Kitsune
by The Swordslinger
Summary: Re-written. Check out chapter 5 for info.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING! So shut up and enjoy this baby me and my brain made after some rough love making in a foursome with my imagination and inspiration when I was high on crack! Nah, kidding with the crack, but not with the rough monkey sex with my mind.

**XXXXXX**

A foxy hero arrives

_So I bet you guys wanna know how I fucked up big time now, huh? Well, long story short, and to get to the ending in a second, I battled this big asshat, his bitch who tried to kill me and the guy controlling the said asshat like a puppet due to how easy it was manipulate that moron's mind with just promising power and revenge._

_Anyways, there was I, standing in shock and still not believing he was STILL trying to kill thousands of innocents for no reason even when his big brother talked to him and explained what was wrong. The bastard still thought of nothing but revenge and decided to kill even those who hadn't done jack to him, destroying his big brother's wishes along the way. If you ask me, I will tell you the truth, by then I realized how stupid it was to try to open his eyes so I decided to end this._

_But when she heard of him going to be punished, the bitch I mentioned before tried to kill me and then switched sides to heal him in the middle of the battle while the masked freak who had been helping him gave him even more power._

_So I decided it was time for me to cheat too, and damn did it feel good to finally go all out against a bastard who abused his powers to get some upgrade every five seconds while I worked my ass to the bone in order to be strong enough to try to talk some sense into him. But seeing that talking sense into an unredeemable moron was completely useless now, I decided to do the right thing._

_Yes, I did kill the asshole, I promised myself I would never sink to his level, but there was little I could do. However, to make sure he NEVER came back, I did something worse than killing him after obliterating his skull with my fist. I took all of the powers of the demon in me as well as my dark side, both Kurama and Yami fused with me, becoming permanently a part of my being and my persona, I can feel their way of thinking in me such as their sarcastic personalities and dark thoughts of doing harm to those who deserve it, yet I am still myself._

_I became extremely powerful, unable to be fooled by illusions and hella strong too. My body also suffered some changes, and so did my powers and chakra. My healing factor became way faster, I could be stabbed in the heart and shrug it off, I even became immune to ANY sort of poison, my senses became much sharper to the point it almost felt as if I were in Sage Mode, and speaking of which, I easily drew chakra from my environment without said level of power. My body became stronger and much more resistant as well as faster, I could even compete with the Raikage full force!_

_However, my favorite technique, my cloning technique, suffered a great change: I could only make five clones at most. But that isn't a bad thing, while they aren't as numerous as my previous clones they are better, stronger and can even take the same damage as me without me feeling the strain in their bodies. Hell, to make them dispel by force you'd have to chop their heads off!_

_The three assholes who tried to ruin my life for the LAST time had a great shock as I had become both physically and mentally stronger. Thanks to Yami and Kurama I was more rational and knew what had to be done: stop the bastards permanently. I do not take pride in taking a life, I never will...But I know when my hands have to get dirty now._

_However, I was still myself, and I at least wanted to save at least someone. I don't want to think everyone's unredeemable, but if they're like those three, I won't hold back._

_And so, with both Yami and Kurama's help I sealed their souls in Hell forever. I literally robbed them of their souls and tossed them into the Gates of Hell by using Kurama's powers and Yami's darkness… But there was a great price I decided to pay even if it meant a lot: my life. However, if those three continued to exist the world would have been a worse place… and I had lost all who mattered to me, all of them killed due to the bitch poisoning them instead of healing them for her so called "true love" so they didn't help me._

_I saw my loved ones die as she hugged the bastard, yet I remained strong and while giving her a horrible beating that left her as a pulp, literally, I didn't enjoy killing her as much as I thought. It was the right thing to do at that time, but it didn't feel worth it. But as I said, I sealed her and the other two in Hell, that at least made me feel good._

_Even if it was at the cost of my life, I regretted nothing as they cursed my name before the demons started to get rough on their souls, forever bound to the eternal suffering of the Underworld. They will forever suffer in there with a pain worse than any other soul in that dark place of unending torture. The demons in there even bowed me for what I did and told me their suffering would be the greatest for the rest of existence._

_And so, I started to die, seeing my loved ones going to the Gate of Heaven with smiles, sad smiles on their faces but reaching out to get me… I could see them, my friends, my comrades, those who respected me and several others. I could barely believe how many people looked at me like a hero… it felt great._

_Life escaped me… or so I thought when I noted my necklace reacting to something… and now, here I am… wherever the fuck "here" is._

XXXXXX

Slowly opening blue eyes, the memories of the battle he had just fought found their way to Naruto's mind, "Sasuke… you bastard…" He muttered quietly. He felt himself in some rocky surface, surrounded by big buildings and devices unlike anything he had seen before.

That sight jolted Naruto to attention as he jumped to his feet in the middle of an abandoned street. Looking at the city closely he thought he could see dead "people" floating towards him, but when he reached out to touch one he heard an eerie voice call out, "Is this truly… your end?"

Naruto suddenly snapped his head forward to see a man floating in the air. He was slim and looked to be in his early forties with slicked back gray hair. He seemed to be smiling at him beneath a thick bushy gray mustache, a smile that unnerved Naruto greatly. He wore a dark turtleneck sweater and black gloves on his hands as well as boots and green camouflage pants. He stood floating in the middle of the street about three feet higher than the blond boy's head.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, "Where am I?"

"Such an intriguing existence yours is..." The man said, trailing off cryptically before bowing in the air to Naruto, his smile never leaving his face as he did so, speaking in such a calm, unnerving manner, "My true name is unimportant to you boy, but you may call me… El Olvido. (The Oblivion in Spanish, and yes, I am a bit of a Metal Gear fan, and yes, he's based in The Sorrow.)"

"What kind of name is that?" Naruto asked, seriously freaked out by the weird man. He wanted to leave but he didn't know where he was. He was surrounded by the floating dead people with this strange man floating in the middle of this weird city, "Tell me where I am!"

El Olvido shook his head, "You are more lost than you realize, but do not worry, your fight has ended… at least, in your world." El Olvido informed him, cryptically, "It was the fault of no one other than fate that you died. An accident if you will as you were not meant to have that end… yet you took the greatest of risks for the sake of those who you loved most." There was nothing else to say. Naruto simply stood stunned, looking around, trying to see if any of this was fake, but as he took a step towards El Olvido he heard a moan beside him. He took this time to get a closer look at the dead in the air and reached to grab one, only for his hand to pass through it as if it wasn't there.

Naruto stared at his hand and then at the dead persons moving around the air much like the one he tried to grab a hold of, "T-That was a ghost?" He asked tentatively, getting a nod from El Olvido, and getting that confirmation just crushed his heart, "So… I really am dead." He finished solemnly. His eyes slowly panned up towards El Olvido before he spoke again, "Are you the Shinigami?"

Still smiling, El Olvido shook his head as he continued to float in front of Naruto, "I am what I am, a simple overseer of this and all worlds who tries to keep them in balance and who has taken this form you're now seeing to speak to you…" He gestured to the city that they were on, "This city here is a copy showing you right now the dread and suffering of the real city of Gotham." He said, moving out of the way of Naruto's path, getting a nod from the kid.

"You, Uzumaki Naruto, are a being of unlimited talents…" El Olvido added, "Whatever happens next is up to you." He said, confusing Naruto, "Do you want this to be the end of your potential that can save so many lives? Would you sacrifice your life for a world with dangers worse than the ones on your own wait for you?" There was no need for El Olvido to say anything to potentially influence his decision; Naruto could make his own choice. All he had the right to do in the end was help him with whatever he decided. There was something special about this boy.

Naruto's face scrunched in thought before hardening in determination, "I can't just give up and die now. Even if I lost all I had… I can't quit!" He said with conviction, "I'll miss all of my friends that I made, but if there was the choice of me just dying or going to get another chance somewhere else they would want me to do that! Whatever it is that you want to do to bring me back to life go ahead and do it, you creep!"

El Olvido merely nodded with his smile still on his face, "I am glad… sometimes the world needs someone like that. Some knuckleheaded kid too stubborn to die, ready to save everyone with a heart and punsih the wicked…" He said simply, "…but you're also the hero people need, someone who knows what's right and wrong and who will keep his promises…" El Olvido then put a single hand on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto felt like his heart jolted to an immediate stop as everything went black, but not before he heard El Olvido's last words:

"I will be watching you…"

XXXXXX

Driving a normal looking black Sedan was a relatively normal man dressed in a black business suit. He was old, obvious by the beard and white hair he had, his left eye however was covered by a white eye-patch. Though even if he looked to be in his late forties or at much early fifties the man was built like a tank, easily capable of kicking one's ass but without the build that screamed steroid user. He was obviously a soldier if you looked at the straps beneath his coat and around his chest that hid a semi-automatic, as well as the combat knife in his left ankle and last but not least he was tense enough to be alert but not stiff like a paranoid. He was calm, calculative and alert of his surroundings despite his car being bullet and fireproof.

He looked at the forest at his side where he was driving through and allowed himself to let out a sigh. The trip to the airport was not troublesome at all, he had been driving for nearly an hour, but then it'd be three hours of flight, two more of driving until arriving to his destination and still about one and a half to go again in a rented car around the city, then fifteen minutes of walking and he'd be in his new office at-

*Ring, ring, ring, ri-*

"Captain Wilson here." the man said once he answered his old fashioned cell-phone. He, being a serious man of war, thought that a communication device should only serve to receive and give calls, not to have about a thousand uses like kids nowadays.

"Ah, comrade Wilson, just the person I was looking for… about two hours ago." the Russian accent and sarcastic voice reminded the captain of only one man: his subordinate.

"Sergeant Blonsky, this better be important." the white haired man said with a tired sigh, remembering some of his subordinate's pranks from the past to prove the searched truth behind a betting pool in their unit: if the captain could lose his stoic stone cold business face. To this day, sergeant Blonsky kept trying and trying.

"Captain, you better come back to HQ, and before you say anything, trust me when I say this is BIG news, comrade. See you later."

*Click*

And with that, and a pair of eyes that narrowed about the tenth of a string's wide as the only way he'd show his inner anger, the captain drove back to Gotham with one thought in mind: "If this is another rubber snake shower, Blonsky WILL clean shit with a shovel."

XXXXXX

In the middle of a small facility in Gotham, surrounded by several recording devices and in front of a big resolution TV Captain Wilson was seeing it but, "I can't believe it…"

The screen showed that atop a normal apartment complex in the cloudless yet breezy day of Gotham City stood a blond teen nearing seventeen. His hair was wild and fell almost flatly on his scalp like a mop haircut, though it still had some spikes on it. His skin was slightly tanned, he had six whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek of his now baby fat-less foxy face. His cerulean eyes were closed in deep concentration as he recalled what may have brought him here as he had his arms crossed over his muscular chest. He was lean yet fit and muscular and seemed to have gained some muscle on his way here.

His clothes were now a total mess, a shredded to pieces orange jacket laid inside a nearby trash can, his orange baggy pants had several cuts and scratches at the bottom, though still had the pouch for his weapons in his left thigh, a headband with a metal plate in front that had a leaf like symbol on it acted as a belt for his now loose pants due to how his body developed, and several slashes could be seen on the back of his black muscle shirt. He still had his sandals and thank god since there were some broken glass bottles around.

And yet... all around him, some of the most perfectly trained soldiers the captain had the honor to teach were down and out, yet not dead as they were still breathing. He had seen it, the blond was fast, aggressive when needed but didn't aim to kill despite some of the soldier's pulling guns. But he noted some facts that made him quirk an eyebrow at the man beside him.

Emil Blonsky was a Russian soldier in his late thirties with short blond hair slicked back, and he needed a shave, badly. He always wore his uniform almost all the twenty four hours of the day: green combat pants, coat with a black bulletproof vest over it as well as a pair of black combat boots. And he had on a grin the likes of a shark aimed at his superior, "So, comrade Wilson, what do you think of comrade Fox here?"

The white haired man's eyebrow got up a bit more… Fox? Well, the kid sure did look like one. But he replied nonetheless, "He's exhausted, whenever he arrived to the fight he already was. But what truly calls my attention is the fact that guns didn't scare him, and not because he could beat our soldiers if they were armed with an entire armory, but the fact he actually didn't recognize **what **they were."

"And get a load of this: he speaks Japanese and seems to be from the land of the rising sun… BUT, look at this." the sergeant pulled out a bill written in Japanese, "This is a ryo, not used nowadays in Japan anymore, and he used it to pay for some new clothes. He had already spoken to our soldiers in his native language when they tried to question him about why he was in their hide-out, so since they were supposed to not be seen they tried to subdue him but as you can see he was too much for them. They tried to comprehend what Fox was saying but our comrade here didn't understand a word they said, so after beating them up he took off by himself to find new trends."

"Wait, if he tried to pay clothes with that money, why wasn't he reported to the police or something of the like?" the bearded man asked as he stroked his chin.

"Look at this." Emil said as he put a new tape.

XXXXXX

Several minutes of looking around and trying several clothes later, the blond walked out of a door in a nice shop he had found nearby with some new duds. Now while he wanted to look like any other person to avoid trouble he kept a bit of his old style like his former ninja self: a pair of baggy, black cargo pants with dual orange lines coming from each hip to the end of the leg, black combat boots, a dark orange muscle shirt hugging his slim yet built figure and showing off how much more muscular and leaner his body had become as well as attracting eyes to his six abs pack and the now steel hard pectorals. He had all his muscles bulging out but not in excess as his body was still lean, even a bit scrawny due to his bad nutrition and diet of only ramen, so he looked like a featherweight boxer. And atop his torso was a simple white buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows; the shirt being wide open instantly made him the eye-candy for the female customers as well as what it showed off his arms.

On his right thigh he had his old kunai and shuriken pouch attached to it, still filled to the brim with sharp weapons as well as several explosive tags. He also wore now a pair of orange, black trimmed fighting gloves which were so comfortable and conventional they seemed like normal every day gloves, albeit more badass. And last but not least, his old headband was tied around his waist as a makeshift belt, though having taken a couple of minutes with his kunai and the metal plate it had the kanji of "shinobi" on the left of the leaf symbol and the kanji of "number one" on the right to show he was the best of the best. (Remember japanese people read from right to let, so it'd say "Number One Shinobi"… and if I'm wrong then I'm sorry for my lack of acknowledge in Japanese.)

With these new set of duds he couldn't help but admire himself in the mirror. It was definitely a great proof that fusing with a demon made great changes, he was leaner than before, his body had lost all its baby fat and now was a good balance of muscle, agility and flexibility. This new form definitely had traits from his demon friend Kurama who while lean was strong as hell… even if he was a fox… a twenty story high fox. Also, the way his hair fell with a bit of its former spikiness still remaining made him look foxier than before. And after being done he walked out, though getting several set of female eyes on his persona due to how the skin tight muscle shirt didn't hide very well his new figure that defined him as an athlete. Heck, his new muscular figure was easily drawing the stares from some ladies.

So now wearing his new clothes he walked to the register and got out his frog shaped wallet to pay for them. Though as he did all of this he was fascinated by what he saw. He was definitely not home since he never saw carts moving on their own without an animal pulling them, let alone the gadgets he saw all around, the devices people talked to in their ears and now the machine the man was using for something.

"Everyone put your hands in the air and start kissing the ground!"

The blond and newly clad boy turned to see a man with a ski mask and winter clothes carrying a large item he had never seen before, it was long, cylindrical and had a weird handle along with something to support the metal pipe in order to aim it at the now terrified costumers. Then when the thief saw the white, black and orange clad blond unafraid he aimed his shotgun at the face of the kid who looked at him without a hint of fear, unnerving him as well as making him angrier.

"Didn't you hear me, Blondie? Get to the ground, now!"

Seeing the man, but still not understanding his language nor the dangers of the weird device he was carrying due to never seeing one yet being capable of knowing it was dangerous with how people ducked for cover, the kid did what he knew best. He dashed at him, grabbing the pump and moving it upwards before the shot could even be properly aimed, making a huge hole in the ceiling before the boy yanked the gun from the man's hands and used it to hit him in the head with it like a club, or in this world like a baseball bat since the man flew several yards back like a baseball before falling flat on his back knocked out cold.

The crowd watched in more amazement as the blond easily used his knee to break the shotgun in two before going to the register, apologize in Japanese to the shocked clerk before reaching for a frog shaped wallet and put a handful of bills on the register – thinking some extra money wouldn't hurt to keep any angry manager away from him due to the hole from the shot in the ceiling - before walking off. The clerk saw that the money was foreigner, but after what he just witnessed and comprehending the boy had most probably saved his life he decided he could live without those clothes as he called for the police while trying to find a way to make them believe a random blond teenager had beaten an armed thief in a split second.

XXXXXX

"He's a born hero, even left a tip regardless of its uselessness here." Emil said as his captain watched the blond boy in the doorway before he reached the rooftops of the twenty story high building in front of the shop with a massive jump and start to jump from roof to roof.

"Is he…" the elder man started, only to get a shaking head from his subordinate.

"Far as we know, comrade Fox here's human… somehow. A small blood sample we got from one of his fights says so… though sadly it was so small we couldn't do anything else but confirm that yes, he IS human." the blond man sighed as he messed his hair and then slicked it back, again. This he did when nervous or not knowing what to do, or when he tried to find a solution, but now it was nervousness as he was the one who ordered that test and just took out their only way of knowing more of the blond.

But the captain with his eye as observant as ever, had more questions, "He wasn't hurt, not by my soldiers or that thief… so how did you get that sample?"

Inwardly letting out a sigh of relief, Emil took out three more sets of videotapes, "He fought in a bank against a small army of heavily armed thieves, let me show you. The fight went from the bank's hall, to the streets and ended in a nearby roof with this nice fight."

As the captain watched, his only eye narrowed at the thieves, "The Red Hood gang… so that feathered rat was behind this hit- Why are you smiling, Blonsky?"

Indeed, the younger of the two was smiling as he turned to his superior, "Because their leader made an appearance when, as Americans say, the shit hit the proverbial fan… And guess who fought him head-on?"

Captain Slade knew one thing: whoever this blond, foxy kid was… he was already in his top three of his Christmas presents list.

XXXXXX

At Gotham's bank at least two dozens of men armed with AK-47's held about fifty hostages at gun point while another dozen or so of them was emptying the place of all of its money after they were done with the civilians. Said civilians were terrorized at the sight of the Red Hood gang: biker dressed men with full-head red masks. All wore brown leather jackets, bulletproof black bests underneath, jeans and black combat boots and gloves.

At the other side of the street the police officers had already surrounded the back and aiming their guns at its doors, waiting for reinforcements and special teams. Sadly for them, the hostages made it that difficult as the gang of red masked men was known for not being afraid of putting a bullet in some innocent if it was needed. Even worse was that the gang had started to pour a rain of bullets on them, several officers were badly injured and hiding behind whatever remained of their patrols as the red Hood gang laughed like the maniacs they were while awaiting for their boss's orders.

And from the rooftop of the large apartment building in front of the bank was none other than a certain heroic blond examining it all… as well as something else. His first thought was to jump in and start beating the thieves, but seeing the large paper bag before him which was actually addressed to him in japanese made him have second thoughts, that and the fact El Olvido had signed it.

Opening its contents he easily found a letter addressed to him:

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto,_

_Hope you've seen what I meant saying this world has its share of troubles. Sadly what you see here is an everyday event that the ones living here are far too used to. It depends on you to find the ones responsible for this world's greatest disasters. As you may know, these guys are just foot soldiers, even their immediate superior is nothing but a pawn and the one controlling it all… Oh, you better be ready to give it your all if you fight at least one of his closest "allies" since this one person has his mind clouded in delusions and arrogance, something you're familiar with when facing tyrants, maniacs and so on._

_So, since you're wearing civilian clothes – very good ones, might I add since they don't give people migraines – I thought something more professional would suit you best when fighting these threats as well as to keep you safe._

_With sincere hope in your actions, El Olvido._

He pulled out the contents as well as a mask with a note attached on it:

_P.S._

_This is a little present from me, if you want to be a bit stylish with it or not is up to you. Have a nice day and try not to be too idiotic._

The blond threw the note after shredding it to pieces, "Asshole." he muttered while taking out his present and trying it on.

XXXXXX

Police captain Otto Octavius, forty-four years old and round, certainly in need of a diet, wearing square glasses and with his brown hair neatly combed, stood hopelessly as he told his men to retreat. He was dressed in a pair of gray pants, a green dress shirt with a bulletproof vest with "G.C.P.D." written in white atop it and a black long-coat with his badge over his heart. With revolver in hand he could just tell all the officers around to fall back as the Red Hood gang were tearing them apart with what seemed an endless amount of ammo. For a group of thugs hired by a mercenary, these guys were packing heat the likes only an army could get itself.

He looked at the other officers who were still getting showered by bullets, one of the was officer Donna Diego, a beautiful twenty seven year old cop dressed in the police's standard uniform and with her wavy red hair covered in a bit of blood, not hers since she was pressing her hands on her colleague's chest, trying to stop the bleeding four bullets caused after getting through his vest. Captain Octavius seethed, for supposed bulletproof vests the Red Hood gang was thoughtful enough to bring armor piercing ammo.

"Where the hell's that special unit?" the round man yelled through his radio to HQ. Sadly his answer didn't come as a stray bullet broke it to pieces, making him and his men jump to the ground for cover, "Can someone please get those special units NOW?" he barked, instantly jumping from beneath his patrol to fire four rounds at the armed thieves and hide back.

Meanwhile, Donna was really trying to get her colleague to keep on living, "It's all alright, the reinforcements will come any second and get us out of here… and hey, if we're lucky we might meet the legendary Slade Wilson…" she tried to laugh at her joke as her poor partner was trying hard to breathe, if an ambulance didn't come then he'd be-

*CRASH!*

Otto and Donna, the ones who had the more guts to look after hearing he heavy landing, looked up from their hiding spots to see someone… someone who had caused the Red Hood gang to stop firing.

Using one of the demolished cars to stop his fall was a black clad blond boy nearing seventeen. He wore a full-body, black ninja like jumpsuit outfit: the jacket hugged his body, showing he did train, his pants were baggy and ballooning, and on his feet he had a pair of combat boots with steel guards. From the elbow to the wrists, and from the knees to the ankles, the outfit was red, and on his back was a red spiral symbol. And last but not least, they were seeing his young but manly face with six whisker-like birthmarks and cerulean eyes. And… for some weird reason, he had at the right side of his face a white fox mask, kinda realistic and decorated with red streaks to make it more feral but letting his face still seen.

And he spoke in japanese: "**Pick on someone your own league, asshats!**"

With a single, powerful jump, the Red Hood gang barely had time to aim before the blond ninja made a drop kick on the first's face, sending him flying in the back through the air until crashing against the wall about thirty yards away. The other goons aimed and were about to shoot, but they could only try to hit the blond.

In gaping shock, the police and the hostages could only see as the blond teen used his fleet feet to deal with all the thieves, running from one to the next without a scratch landing on his golden skin while delivering powerful blows hat sent them all crashing through the walls, literally!

As Otto watched this spectacle he had to shake his head and start to bark orders, "Men, I don't care who that kid is, go in there, get the hostages out and when you're done help him! You!" he shouted to the two nearest officers, "Get Donna and her partner out of there this instant and get them to an ambulance!"

"Yes sir!" all cried as one.

Inside the bank the crowd of hostages was amazed by the simple fact one lone stranger dressed like some anime ninja was moving so fast he seemed to glide a few inches above the ground, almost as if he flew from one side of the bank to the other as he delivered punches strong enough to send each member of the gang of thugs flying and crashing through something and/or knocking several others down… To sum it up, it was like seeing Kung Fu Hustle in real life.

Finally, when the black clad former shinobi clothes-lined a fleeing thief did a shadow move in the balcony of the second floor, looking behind the rails as his thieves were easily taken down. He growled even more when the cops started to swarm the place following that tub of lard known as Octavius… How he loathed the man for ruining his fun, almost as much as a certain captain.

"Kid, I don't know who… or what you are, but you have no idea how much I thank you." the round police captain said as he approached the blond, who curiously tilted his head to the side.

"**Again this weird language? Man, that mustache-jiji could have taught me how to speak it.**" the blond asked himself aloud as he examined the man, who also gave him a quizzical look.

But it was a short lived moment as one of the cops cried out in pain, making them turn to see said cop and about three more kissing the floor with their teeth either knocked out or already unconscious. The one responsible for all of this was a kid; said kid was about one or even two years younger than the blond with black hair spiked back and wearing a domino mask. He had on a ridiculous suit, in the ninja's opinion: a red full-body armored suit with black gauntlets that for some reason had three blades at their sides, black boots and even a black cape with a yellow underside. The blond also noted the black R printed on the left pectoral of the kid.

Instantly Octavius aimed his gun at the boy, only for him to hold his hand with a cry of pain as a sharp boomerang took it out as well as make a cut in his hand. The blond instantly disliked this new guy.

"Get out of my way, you stupid fox. Me and my gang are in need of some cash for our boss, so if you don't want trouble with me and the Titans, or even worse, Batman… then I kindly suggest you to step aside if you want to live." the black haired boy said with a smug smirk the ninja was all too familiar with.

"**I may not understand a word you just said… but I just know it's gonna piss me off. So I'll cut to the chase and beat that stupid smirk out of your mug!**" He also wanted to add "I hate birds!" for some reason...Oh crap, a bastard with dark hair and bird themed.

The blond charged in a blur of speed, the bird like boy took out a simple looking cylinder which extended itself into a bo staff to parry the foxy hero's punch to wipe the smirk literally. The black haired boy growled at the insane strength behind the punch while skidding back after it just connected with his staff. Whoever this blond ninja was he was strong enough to shatter rocks with his bare fists. Heck, even capable of lifting tons if he wanted!

He sneered at the blond, but spoke in Japanese, "**You idiot! Do you know who I am? I am Robin, leader of the Titans, the group of elite mercenaries serving under Batman. You face me then you can prepare yourself to be dead meat-**"

*WHAM!*

The sound of the blond young man's fists connecting with Robin's side and then followed by a combination of a left hook and a straight punch was more than enough to get a loud cheer from the hostages while the bird themed thief flew back several yards, trying to get his position right while midair until skidding when landing several feet to a halt. Captain Octavius was dumbfounded as this might be the first time someone dares to touch a Titan, even less punch them after clearly getting the message of how dangerous they are… who was this blond? Was he on drugs, was he truly this brave or was he stupidly, mind-numbingly idiotic? Whatever the answer, the crowd was loudly cheering for him to kick the bird's ass.

The fox themed hero growled, "**You think I give two shits when bastards like you talk as if you owned the world? No, because if you so much as dare to attack someone for whatever selfish or stupid reason you have… I will kick your ass!**"

Robin, seething in rage as he looked at his hand that had the blood of his bleeding nose, was getting truly angry as he roared out, "**Who the hell… Who the hell do you think you are? I am Master Batman's best student! I'll kill you and everyone who dares to make a fool out of us!**"

The blond smirked as he waved his hand in an obvious motion he voiced, "**Bring it, you flocking bastard.**"

**DESTINED BATTLE**

**Leader of the Red Hood gang**

**ROBIN**

(Play Yakuza 4/Ryu ga Gotoku 4 OST – Fighting Fighter; don't let the name deceive you, it's one BADASS song and it's this fic's fighting theme)

The avian named thug could only growl at this act of defiance and insolence before shifting into a stance with his staff, twirling it around a tad as he made a move to charge, and letting out a yell of rage as he thrust it out for a strike. Only for him and the onlookers to be surprised when the foxy blonde adeptly ducked under the thrust and got up close and personal, before bringing his arm up and delivering a quick set of punches right to the arrogant crook's face, followed by another round of rapid-fire blows to the torso. And judging by the pang of pain on his face, he could feel it no doubt even under all that thick and heavy body armor. Suffice to say even the expression of agony was brief as anger returned.

"**You son of a...**"

"**What? You think I was just going to just let you hit me?**" the blond cheekily quipped, before suddenly getting up close to Robin with blinding speed, making observers blink and wondering how fast this kid was, before some wince as he went at it and once again started delivering a rapid and swift set of jabs and punches to the upper torso. And he was relentless with them, his footwork keeping up with the overconfident crook, whose own attempts at counterattacking or striking back proved futile, some cases seeing him get tossed onto the cold hard floor below, where the foxy ninja would follow up and proceed to dish out more of the same, a heavy round of quick and precise punches, most of which were dealt out to the face, much to the thug's annoyance, as he got back to his feet after the latest round, one hand on his staff while the other clutched his head.

"**God damn it, the hell you think you are, huh?**" he demanded, the pain and frustration clearly eating him, no doubt especially at the amount of damage he'd taken, which was particularly showing on his face with several developing cuts and bruises forming.

"**The guy who's clearly kicking your ass, that's who I think the hell I am, bird brain.**" Naruto retorted, onlookers tilting their heads wondering what was being said, as the two were bantering in a different language. Not it detracted from the significance and momentum of what they were witnessing, which was THE leader of the Red Hood gang getting used like a punching bag, and wondering if this enigmatic ninja was going to finish him off soon.

Their answers clearly came as the whiskered youth, in the blink of an eye, was up in Robin's face yet again with hard right hook, before he strangely started moving his body in a swaying motion, arms held like a boxer guarding his face a la Mike Tyson as he shifted left and right like a metronome while shifting his weight from one side to the other as he gained speed moving his body side to side, before instantly following each sway with punch after punch (Dempsey Roll, bitches!). Keen observers could clearly note said blows were being enhanced by the momentum of the movements, and it was taking great effect, the bird criminal taking hit after hit, like he really was a human punching bag. He was only barely able to think what the hell he was going to do before this miserable little nobody humiliated him and beat him, before he suddenly got an idea, as he took the chance during a mid-sway from the foxy vigilante to backpedal away, before pulling out a smoke bomb and throwing it down.

"**EAT THIS!**" He yelled, as the explosion let out a massive smokescreen, the observers present covering their eyes and mouths, though Naruto was none too perturbed, as he performed some hand-signs, before unleashing a gust of wind that blew the cloud of gas away, only to blink as something flew at him, which he either dodged or knocked aside, the items hitting the ground, showing little bird shaped shuriken. Which were sharp, as he noted a slight cut on his arm, which started healing up soon enough, as he saw one of the blades was coated with his blood, before moving his vision back to where they came from. However, just as soon as the smoke cleared, the blonde ninja gritted his teeth in shock and anger at what he now saw. Just when he didn't think the guy could sink low enough.

"**Ah-ah, not so fast loser**..." Robin taunted, one hand on his staff, the other holding one of shuriken, the sharp end held at the neck of what was now a hostage. The lowlife had no doubt used the confusion and panic of the smoke to snatch one of the witnesses from the crowd of onlookers, and as a result, now had himself insurance and a human shield.

Then the bird kidnapper smirked in triumph seeing who he captured, "**And lookie here, if it ain't none other than Pamela Isley… Fifteen years old, about to be a tenth grader next month and Gotham's favorite eco-friendly bitch who Mater Batman had the happiness to make pay for trying to save some pathetic historical tree**"

Naruto, while not knowing what 'payment' the girl suffered knew it wasn't good from. And when he saw her there was no doubt it was something she didn't like.

She was beautiful, though, her eyes were a beautiful emerald green and her hair, while being in a weirdly combed combination of puffy buns-like pigtails that was combined atop her head in the form of a rose, was a gorgeous crimson tone that reminded the blond of his mother's hair. She was petite, about a head and half shorter than him, had a slim body, nice medium B-cups still developing and dressed neither unfashionable nor trendy: a black mini-skirt, a green long-sleeved blouse, ankle high white socks and black shoes; from her right shoulder hung a bag filled to the top with several books about chemistry and plants. But what stood out the most was her exotic **green** skin, the same green one would see in plants and leafs that was some shades darker in her lovely lips (Her looks from The Batman but the hair being in those puffy dual bun like pigtails).

She was definitely both an intellectual and an exotic beauty combined together.

And using the blond demon carrier's distraction over the girl's eccentric beauty, Robin twirled his one-hand held staff and pressed a small button hidden in it to make a blade pop out from one of its ends, turning it into a spear that he threw at the guy who beat his cronies. As the heroic kitsune leaned his body to the side he managed to get his eyes on what his now very hated enemy could do to the redhead. The thieves' leader took out a grapping hook and pointed it outside to the rooftop where Naruto had been in watching the bank's robbery before taking off with some of the money filled bags as well as a now screaming Pam.

"You perv! Let go of me!" the girl shouted, trying to free herself, only to have the sharp bird shaped boomerang start to pierce on her green skin.

The crook sneered, "Shut up, you tree loving slag! You should thank Master for giving you a lesson instead of killing you for stepping on his way-"

Just when the avian mercenary got atop the roof with both the money and the green skinned environmentalist, his next words died when a yellow flash appeared before him, followed by a monstrously strong right uppercut that literally sent him flying. A shocked Pam found her savior to be none other than the blond who had been beating the Red Hood gang and their leader in one day.

"**Your fight's with me, you clown dressed asshole!**" the girl's hero shouted in righteous rage as he looked down at the slowly rising thief.

'_S-Shit! How the hell did he… Wait, what did he call me?_' he was truly angry now, "**You really think you can insult me like that, you fox faced bastard?**" he shouted, running at the filth who was getting him madder and madder.

The fox and the bird exchanged a simple but fast and powerful one-two combo, but the blond was fast and while both attacks blocked each other his third punch got Robin to fall face down. Angrier, the merc jumped back to his feet and grabbed the blond by his jacket, attempting to head-butt him. Naruto instantly crossed his arms in front of his face, his opponent's head bouncing back but said crook not giving up tried another head-butt followed by an uppercut to the blond vigilante's arms, breaking the defense. But being quicker than he showed our hero's right fist instantly flew upward in another uppercut that once again forced Robin to kiss the floor.

"**I'm not done yet!**" the villain shouted as he raised yet again and tried to deliver a kick that the annoying fox faced bastard dared to stop with another and use his other leg instantly to make a sweep kick to knock him down yet again. Feeling all of his veins boiling as if his blood was red hot glowing metal Robin tried to once again get up… only for Naruto to use the momentum of his latest kick to deliver the last one to the arrogant masked boy's head.

"**Well, I'm done with you, Shorty.**" the blond replied as he turned to a gaping green skinned friend of nature.

'_What the…? How can this guy be so strong? Are all japanese this ridiculously powerful like in animes?_' she mentally asked herself in disbelief, but either way there was something for her to say: "**Thank you**"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "**You speak my language too?**"

"**A little, some of the best fertilizers for my babies are developed in Japan.**"

"**Japan… what's that?**" he asked, genuinely confused, not noting the once again slowly rising Robin.

But Pamela did notice him, "**Behind you!**"

His instincts kicked in with an adrenaline rush as in a second he took out one of his old, trusty kunais to parry and block several of the beaten villain's birdarangs… only to loudly curse as said villain took out another smoke bomb in order to disappear. Naruto hearing the sound of the grappling hook being fired didn't help much when the smoke cleared itself and the thief was gone.

"**Dammit, he's gone!**" the blond cursed, kicking a nearby can and hitting a certain hidden camera.

XXXXXX

"And that's the last we know of comrade Fox." Emil said as he took out the final tape, looking at his captain, "But we do know who the lady is, her name's Pamela Isley, daughter of the now departed couple of great environmentalist scientist. She's one of that damned bird's master's many victims, being at her parents' lab when they were developing a new poison to act as a protein that would strengthen plants… when the rat arrived the poor girl saw them die by that bastard force-feeding them their own research and then have fun throwing her into several shelves of chemicals that contained the venom that took her mother and father away."

"Sergeant." the captain cut him off, back in business mode, "I don't mean to be rude to you or this girl's suffering, but why do I need to listen to this?"

The blond nodded, "You see, comrade Wilson, that lady is the only one who's made contact with Comrade Fox and as far as we know she's our only lead to find him… before Batman and his flunkies the Titans do. She lives in an apartment all by herself here in Gotham, she's kinda strong thanks to surviving what the bat did to her but… well, her and Fox alone and against the Titans isn't something that we'd like to see."

Wilson nodded, "Take me to them, now."

At the order of the elder man, the sergeant started to sweat, "Well…sir, you see… all we know is she lives in an apartment by herself… but truth is she has her own home in some… unknown part of this city… real funny, hehehe…"

Hearing the Russian soldier laugh nervously only served to make the older of the military men face-palm and mutter the truth: "It's gonna be a long day…" he sighed and turned to Blonsky, "Get ready to start a search, I do know you've sent a team looking for both, but if they make a wrong move to startle the kid it might create another fight. You and I will either wait for someone to find him or find him ourselves, tell your men not to engage him and to follow him at a close distant, not closer than thirty to thirty five yards since this kid's extremely fast, and when they do find him they must tell us right away of his whereabouts so we can have a chat with a young man who can be not only our greatest ally but even our means to keep our world save from that so-called Justice League."

"Aye-aye, sir!" the younger man said as he sprinted to action.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in a dark, empty and oversized cave, Robin growled, gritting his teeth in rage as he breathed heavily on his hands and knees before his 'subordinates' the Titans. Several shadows looked down on him, some in disbelief, some stoic and others wanting nothing more but to mock their arrogant leader. Behind Robin a large set of monitors with a very big screen between them showed images of the blond fighting the bird's gang and the crook himself. However, a certain shadow sat before the screens, looking intently at the fight going on.

A fast, mocking voice rang through the cave, "Man, you got kicked hard, and by a nobody!"

Robin growled at the shadow, "Shut up, Kid… That guy might have seemed a fool but he's strong and fast… he's even faster than you."

"Take that back!" the shadow shouted before instantly running at lightning speeds before Robin, "NO one's faster than me!"

A feminine shadow snorted as she aimed an arrow at the speedster, "Oh please, your mouth's the only fast thing around here, your brain's unable to keep with it, otherwise you'd stop trying to put yourself in a pedestal."

An animalistic shadow creeped from behind a much larger one, jumping into its right shoulder, "So you say, Miss I-Am-Better-Than-Thou, had Green Arrow not taught you I believe you'd be even more useless than half the idiots in here." the large shadow the much smaller one used to step on replied with a robotic, "Affirmative!"

A shadow darker than the others, certainly feminine by its figure but hidden in a hood, spoke in a monotone, "You're all only sheep going to the slaughter…You're all going to die with your stupidity."

"Hehehehe! I like the sound of that!" another feminine, floating shadow with green eyes giggled in sadistic merriment, "Oh, you all "friends" of mine… what do you say about the vulpine in the screens? Is he going to end us or will we have our fun making him suffer? Hahahahaha!"

A tall, buff shadow spoke in barely held hatred, "Doesn't matter who or what he is… I am a weapon made by stupid humans to destroy and that's what I'll do."

A new female shadow spoke with disdain, "I can see the reason of the hatred Green and White Martians had against humans… this one's no exception, trying to help those who deserve only to be destroyed and then ruled over."

"Don't include the people of Atlantis on that!" another tall figure shouted, ready to fight, "We at least are more evolved than the surface-dwellers!"

"Excuse me?" the speedster shadow's asked in defiance, running in front of the last shadow, "You better not be referring to me, water boy. I can sink your ass like the Titanic! And on that note, you Bitch Hood better watch your mouth about me or else I'll show you why using arrows against a man too fast for you to see is the stupidest thing to do."

The archer's shadow growled, aiming her arrow between the speedster's eyes, "Want to try to back that up?"

The shorter shadow crowed from his seat atop the largest, "Woo-hoo! Fight!

The larger shadow gave a robotic but loud, "Booyah!" to support its little companion.

"Hehehehahahahah! Oh, finally a fight… being here on Earth was getting boring!" the crazy female voice giggled insanely.

"Shut up, all of you!"

Instantly, all shadows kept their mouths shut as the one sitting before the screens stood up… a crazy grin on its face as he spoke the words that they craved in their minds:

"I want all of you to fight that fox ninja… whoever doesn't beat him will face the horrible consequences."

The shadows shuddered at their immediate leader's sadistic tone but nodded nonetheless, looking at the image of Naruto.

They had an enemy that needed to be taken down.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap, baby! So, Naruto's a hero, the Teen Titans and Young Justice casts are together as a group of mercs called the Titans under the orders of an evil Batman… and you can bet your asses fights will be epic! Thank that to sketchfan, my main man for epic fighting scenes and great one-liners, my good friend who I can count on and one helluva BETA.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING! Now enjoy or else I shall send my hordes of insanity to eat your brains!

**XXXXXX**

Fight night at Gotham's museum

Gotham City's outskirts were best described as a large amount of old storage buildings, most of them either abandoned or filled with gangs. But in the middle of all of this chaos there stood just one apartment complex with unusual residents, the only ones who were normal were the owner and her son who lived together and rented the rooms in the two story high building at modest prices to make a living since the death of their husband and father.

Right now the whole city was dark and the streets had turned really dark with barely enough artificial light to protect citizens from the shadows. Said son was parking his black bike, a customized Harley Davidson with a white skull laughing madly, and taking off his black helmet to reveal short blond hair and blue eyes. He was a seventeen years old Edward Brock, better known as Eddie, wearing his trademark clothes: a long sleeved black buttoned shirt with its collar pulled up, a pair of loose and worn gray jeans, black biker boots and a pair of matching biker gloves. He was tall, strong and with a muscular build with a strong chin… and with his face covered in lipstick's marks from his girlfriend.

"Wow… Ann sure must have loved her date."

Eddie turned to see one of the unusual guests in his home… unusual as in her being the only one living there besides him and his mom. It was Pamela Isley, who had paid him and his mother all times right on time and kindly asked them to give her privacy. So both the Brock's being kind and considerate and having heard of what happened to her in the news kept her stay there to themselves, mostly so the news and magazines didn't bother her… So knowing she liked privacy he arched an eyebrow at the other blue-eyed blond wearing black pants, an orange muscle shirt and a white over-shirt wide open atop it with its sleeves rolled up and in one hand carrying a gym bag with a black and red jacket's sleeve sticking out.

He tried to examine the blond newcomer better, both he and this stranger were kinda alike in appearance, but the guy accompanying Pam was much leaner than the biker, his face was foxy and had some traits from the East so he had obviously some ancestors from the other side of the world. He also noted that beneath his over-shirt on his arm was a bandage and for some reason there were three weird marks on each of his cheeks… Last but not least, he was looking at Eddie's bike as if he had never seen one.

But nonetheless, he had been addressed to and his mother had taught him manners, "Yeah, thanks for the tip, she really loved the park and the picnic simply made it heavenly for both of us." he replied, taking out a handkerchief to wipe the lipstick from his face and then turn to look at his fellow blond, "So… Is he your boyfriend?"

"WHAT? No!" Pam cried in shame, her cheeks getting a darker shade of green to show she was blushing.

Eddie smirked, "That's not a very convincing lie, Pam."

"Oh shut it, I didn't bother you this much when you drove all those times to meet 'The Lovely Lady Weying' as you called Ann before finally starting to date her." she replied undignified.

"Touché." Eddie chuckled in good humor before turning to the blond and stretch his hand at him, "Name's Eddie Brock, nice to meet ya."

"**Pamela-chan, what'd he say?**" the blond asked in his native language as he turned to the redhead who had not only dragged him from the building where he beat Robin to a pharmacy to treat his arm… after he changed his clothes from his combat duds to his casual and current ones, shamelessly undressing before her and making her have several shades of a very dark green run in her face. He had asked her to turn away, and when she was about to ask him why he started to undress, not even leaving her time to avoid looking at him in only his boxers.

Due to that she avoided to look at him, but replied nonetheless, "**He's greeting you, his name's Eddie Brock, a friend of mine and the son of the owner of this place who rents me a nice apartment.**"

Eddie, looking at the weird interaction, rose his eyebrow a bit more, "Umm, guys, what the hell are you two saying?"

Pam turned to the American blond, "He's japanese so he doesn't get our language."

"**Uzumaki Naruto.**" the blond replied with a smile, shaking Eddie's hand as said biker looked at Pam questioningly.

"So, how did you meet him?" he asked once his hand was let free… his pained hand, this Uzumaki guy was strong, he had showed that with the grip of his hand.

Pam remembered what happened after the blond saved her:

(Flashback.)

"Who are you?" Pam asked in japanese.

"Uzumaki Naruto… kinda lost at the moment, miss…" he asked with a smile and a nervous laugh at the last part.

"Pamela Isley, you can call me Pam, but where do you come from? Are you a soldier?" she questioned as she looked at his gear, he sure was strong and was definitely good at fighting, his suit was also made for combat… and she also noted the bag with spare and newly bought clothes laying nearby. This didn't make sense to her last question, if he were a soldier why would he need to change in a rooftop?

Naruto smirked, "I'm from another world, and I'm not a soldier, I'm a shinobi the best ninja of them all!"

Now this certainly wasn't making any sense, but Pam noted his arm, "Wait, you're hurt… let me take you somewhere to help you." she said, grabbing his arm and seeing the wound in it, said cut actually seemed much less threatening than when she first saw it. As if instead of a deep cut it was nothing but a simple paper cut now, but the blood said otherwise, he had been cut deeply.

"Umm, I'll be ok, I heal very fast." he said, scratching the back of his head with his free hand, before nervously chuckling, "But… umm, Pamela-chan… can I ask you two things? Do you know where could I crash at? Any place will do so long as it has a bed, a kitchen and a bath. And two, do you know where can I find a job? Preferably something above C-rank missions, and please no crappy D-missions, those are chores lazy-ass civilians should do."

Now it was Pam's turn to not understand what was happening, "Well… I have no idea of a job for you… much less anything like something-rank mission; I have a scholarship so I worry more about studying and keeping my house clean than working… save gardening. And about the home issue… shouldn't you have thought of that before coming here from Japan or wherever you're from?"

He scratched his head once again, "What's a Japan?"

Looking at him in clear disbelief, Pam decided to hell with it, "Ok… how about you come with me? I can give you a ceiling, it's the least I can do after you saved me from that perv."

He instantly smiled from ear to ear, "Hahaha, thanks, Pamela-chan! I owe you one… but for now, can you please turn around?"

"Huh?" was all she asked, before her mind went blank dry at what she saw.

Her face stained a darker green than usual as Naruto turned his back to her and removed his jacket and gauntlets. She saw his back muscles and then her mouth went dry as Naruto took off his hakama pants and boots, standing there in his orange silk boxers. She nearly fainted seeing his naked back but the redhead got her emotions under control… and thank God she did because it was then he turned around to grab the bag with his newly bought clothes, not once turning to face her thinking she wasn't looking at him. The Earth loving girl got an eye full of her savior's chest and abs and good God those boxers did nothing to hide his physique down there. She saw the outline of him and had to fight a shudder as the thoughts flooded her brain, no way was he entirely japanese. She managed to get herself under control though as Naruto put on his clothes.

"What do ya think, pretty neat, huh?" he asked as he finally faced her, only to look at her confusedly due to the green skinned girl having a furious dark shade of green indicating a major blush as she looked away, finally.

(Back to the present.)

Mentally shuddering the memories off, she answered as best and as honestly as she could, "He surprised me in more ways than one, then he got hurt because of me and I decided to help him. He also doesn't have a place to stay so I offered him mine as a favor."

Eddie nodded with a smile, "Well, any friend of yours is a friend of mine… Hey, he might even go to our school, if he gets into some summer class to learn some English it might work. If he went to Gotham High we could give him a tour."

"Maybe… well, see ya later, I'm sure your mom wants details." she said, smirking a bit evilly at the last part as the biker hung his head low.

"Yeesh… I was happy without that in mind and now… cold, Pam… that's just cold." he muttered before going in his home, dreading the questions about his love life.

Then the red puffy haired girl turned to her unusual guest, "**Well, shall we get going? Since I bet you're hungry I'm ordering you one of my favorites: vegetarian pizza**"

At the word 'vegetarian' the blond mentally cringed… but there was one doubt in his mind: "**What's a pizza?**"

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Captain Wilson sat calmly in a black armored jeep with a turret manned by one of his best men and with Blonsky at the wheel drawing a sleepy face, "Captain, we've been looking for Fox for almost the entire day… and how can you be so full of energy? I work at your same pace, always seeing you wide awake even when me and the boys need our ration of triple espressos."

The elder man spoke in a calm, stoic voice that proved why he was the one to be the leader, "On contrary to you and your mistaken beliefs, sergeant, I've trained both my mind and body to the point I just need a twenty eight seconds sleep per week at much."

"At much? What are you, the T-1000?" the Russian man asked, the shocking truth giving his brain an adrenaline rush strong enough to snap him out of his sleepy state.

The veteran shook his head, "Blonsky, when you're in the war business and have experienced the same situations I did you'll understand what it means to sleep with one eye open… no pun intended and no jokes, Emil." the cold glare he gave his formerly smirking subordinate killed the joke he had in mind, "Those twenty eight seconds I take to sleep are the only moments I ever let my guard down to give both my mind and soul time to rest… But since I can tell you're still pretty much human you can pull over the next coffee shop we come across."

Emil nodded, "Thanks, but I still have another question, why do we have to look for Fox when… well, it's nighttime, I bet he must be sleep. and soundly so, without anyone bothering him in that cutie's apartment. That and no one's stupid enough to wander around this city in the dark, it's just common sense not because of the scum stealing, robbing and raping but… well, Gotham sometimes feels as if it were haunted at night." He tried to explain as best he could, the kid could have easily found a place to crash in that Isley young girl's home, surely somewhere safe to take a needed rest… and maybe enjoy the company of a beautiful lady, something the military blond envied the kid for, but just a bit.

The captain again shook his head, "Blonsky, both you and I know that Batman and the Titans will not let the kid's offense go without excessive and ridiculous retribution. Either we find the kids first, armed and fully awake and ready to take on a full army to protect him… or that kid will be all alone to defend both himself and Miss Isley from that bat and his cronies. We also know they don't play fair and that they work better at night to steal and of course beat anyone they don't like for some profit, however little it is doesn't matter as they don't hold back. And what's worse, we don't know what poor souls might suffer if they step in their way to get to them or what will they do to the kid once they find him… the League can be quite horrible when breaking someone into being their slaves…"

Blonsky thought of what his superior said, and shuddered, now not needing that triple espresso anymore, "Negotiate the recruiting of comrade Fox so he can help us or seeing him being tortured until his death… not much of a choice, alright, let's find him and keep him safe, comrade Slade."

The white haired man nodded, if the kid was captured then all the worst case scenarios were a possibility waiting to happen.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, atop a large set of empty metal crates in the middle of an abandoned storage building sparks started to fly out of thin air. More and more sparks started to appear in the dark of the place until a mass of waves of shadows in the form of spirals started to take form as they floated midair… until a mysterious figure dropped into the crates, landing softly and complaining of his current situation.

"Oh… I told the others they were sending the wrong guy." a whiny, high-pitched but male voice complained, followed by a feline's meow to which he turned to look at "Yeah, you're right, we have a mission we must accomplish for the sake of keeping chaos under control in both our and this world… But why did they send me?" there was another meow, the figure turning to where its companion was going, ""H-Hey, wait! Don't go without me!"

Running in the dark, following the feline, was not easy considering all the trash around Gotham and its alleys, and this being the outskirts filled with abandoned places made it a bigger dump, easily getting complains from the mysterious individual about his neatly kept clothes, "Oh, and this is my favorite suit… no, no… I need to find what was stolen from the Light and then, without breaking any rules and laws, get back home, eat some cake and candies and keep my life as it always was: watching and controlling chaos for the sake of all worlds…"

(Moments later, at the Brock apartment complex.)

Naruto and Pam were in the middle of the couch, eating pizza and watching a japanese horror movie… Naruto was making some effort to get everything from the plot due to all the weird things in it, but he still was getting as scared as his roommate who tried to hide her eyes behind her hands. Though the movie didn't shock him as much as the apartment he was now in: plants… all around him were plants and more plants, sort of a tribute to Jurassic Park with the variety and diverse species of plants practically flooding walls and parts of the floor.

The place was nice, quite roomy and already had its furniture, green as she loved it. The place had a simple kitchen near its entrance, not much on it except a small counter. Next to it was the modest living room next to a window that gave all the light her plants needed, the living room was for several people with the furniture surrounding the coffee table in front of the plasma TV Pam got via working in some of Gotham's botanic gardens to make some extra money, an expensive gift from her to herself but she enjoyed it. And at the other side of the room, behind the couch both were using to watch the horror movie and eat pizza, was a wall with a double door that led to Pam's bedroom, it had a queen sized bed, a closet in one side, a window with plenty of light for the dozens of plants in it and on the other side was the bathroom, pretty simple with nothing but the essential and a shower and toilet of those that save water, he knew this since he had taken a bath, after Pam of course, he was a gentleman.

So now here he was, without his over-shirt and with his boots loosened, having paid for the pizza as his new friend instructed him to and with Pam wearing a light blue full body pajamas and enjoying him being shocked at his first bite of pizza. Whatever it was made it, pizza was damn good, as good as ramen though for him ramen was still the best. He had asked for his side not to be completely vegetables, so half of the pie was covered in veggies for Pam while the other had beef, pork, onions and fishcakes. Yeah, ramen ingredients for a pizza.

He voiced his opinion after swallowing a bite of his slice, "This movie's crazy… how can a woman kill so many guys in a hospital? I take she wasn't happy those doctors killed her accidentally but it still scares me."

Pam nodded, albeit doing so with her face covered by her green and delicate hands, "Ugh, I should have changed the channel… then again, this might be the only thing that you may understand since it's in japanese, even with subtitles, and I kinda like it… except when this scene happens."

Following her words was the scream of one of the nurses being gorily killed, making the shinobi who had faced gigantic monsters, the most sick and twisted of mad mans and even battled so-called gods head-on hold back his gag reflex so he didn't return his pizza all over his roommate's floor. It was official, japanese horror movies really knew how to make someone want to wet his pants.

Then there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it." the blond said cordially, Pam already told him that besides herself the only residents were Eddie and his mom before she took her bath so if anyone knocked the door it had to be for pizza or some door-to-door salesman, only the former was allowed to have the door opened for more than two seconds and was excused of getting a big negative if the pizza was the way she liked it.

Putting his slice back in its plate in the coffee table he stood and walked to the door, he had opened it for about a second and he was already startled. In front of him was a lanky and very scrawny boy in the serious need of putting on some weight… and also in the need of a tan. The kid was about his age, a few inches shorter and had on a three pieces suit with a black tie: dress black pants with matching shoes, a white buttoned shirt and a black over-coat. The kid had an angular face, weirdly arched eyebrows and the weirdest hairstyle the blond had ever seen: it was a bowl-haircut but messier than the one Gai and Lee had… and there were two bangs of hair at the side of his head that looked like devil-horns rising over the ears to points slightly above the top of his head. He also had long, sharp, black fingernails. And last but not least he was holding and petting a cat in his arms, a domestic cat with ginger fur, tiger stripes and white underbelly wearing a simple black collar to label it to its master.

To the ninja's further surprise the kid did a weird motion, holding his hand up in some sort of salute with the middle and index finger making a V like shape with the ring and pinky fingers, "**Greetings, mortal, I am Klarion of the Light here looking for a missing object stolen from us. If you value your existence and anyone else's in this world then please tell me where it is, in the wrong hands this artifact along with others created a massive disaster, thus why me and my other members must seek and keep it away so no one uses its power for evil but for good!**"

"**Ah don' speaku Engrish!**" Naruto said word for word what Pam told him to say with his best effort… English sure seemed hard, so he'd probably need some good old clones to ease his work trying to speak it. The puff haired, pigtailed girl had explained him of weirdoes in the city and that if one knocked her door it was most likely to sell her something cheap and useless, so she kindly asked him that if he opened the door and found someone without a pizza while she took her bath that he said those words so they took off, and if they stood without wanting to move away to close the door, which he did.

"**Wait!**" the now shocked Klarion shouted as he saw as the door was about to be shut, only for him to stop it from doing so… as well as get his fingers almost broken by getting them crushed in the doorframe "**Yeow!**" he cried, holding his hand and looking at his almost broken digits with teary eyes.

"Ah, sorry nii-san!" Naruto said in his native language as he realized what he had done, sort of a force of habit. He then face-palmed, "Oh yeah, you probably don't speak japanese or whatever it's called."

"**Ah, Japanese… ok.**" Klarion said as he nursed his hand and gave the blond a slight glare, his cat hissing at said blond, "**Quiet Teekl, we need all the help and all the leads we can get… ahem…**" he then turned from English to Japanese and gave once again the Vulcan salute, "Greetings, mortal, I am Klarion of the Light here looking for a missing object stolen from us. If you value your existence and anyone else's in this world then please tell me where it is, in the wrong hands this artifact along with others created a massive disaster, thus why me and my other members must seek and keep it away so no one uses its power for evil but for good!"

The blond kitsune tilted his head to his side, shrugged, grabbed something from his pocket and gave it to Klarion before shutting the door, "Sorry, nii-san, I'm new in town." He said as the member of the Light looked at what was in his hand: a piece of strawberry candy.

The scrawny boy sighed in defeat, "Well, least the lad's got some manners… want it, Teekl?" he said still in japanese, dangling the piece of candy before his cat's face, said tiger stripped feline easily devoured it with gusto. Then he looked at his hand, "Maybe I offended him… after all, those hooligans might have said 'Live long and prosper' when greeting me but they were also laughing… Hmm, no, I couldn't have possibly been mocked, those fellows must have been in a good mood and greeted me in some way that might have meant another thing for that japanese man, human cultures after all, Teekl."

"Meow."

"What do you mean denial?"

As Klarion turned back to look for the remaining residents for answers the blond shinobi turned back to the couch to continue eating his slice near Pam, who now having passed through her worst scene of the movie actually watched it with a somewhat excited smile but turned to look at her blond roommate, "So, who was it? I heard you talk in japanese."

He shrugged, "I dunno, dude said his name was… umm…" he stopped to scratch his head, before shrugging again, "Well, it's hard to say… but he did do something weird, what's this mean?" he asked, doing the same V-shaped salute he saw the scrawny boy do.

Pam raised a brow, "Oh, then never mind, he must be a fan trying to recruit you for the whole 'Live long and prosper' fandom." Naruto raised an eyebrow, which she noted, "Don't ask, I'm not into those sort of things, just met some hardcore fan of a series where that salute and phrase are way too popular, it's kinda basic common acknowledge no matter if you watch it or not, it is THAT popular."

He awkwardly nodded, before looking at his V-shaped hand, "Kinda cool though, if he ever comes again I'll greet him the same."

Pam groaned, "No, please no, promise me not to do it ever again even if he does it… please."

The kitsune arched his brow again but nonetheless nodded.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in a not so distant part of the galaxy, someone looked on intently at our planet from a screen, tapping it carefully with a delicate, feminine finger "Sister… so you're in the third planet from the Sun." she said in a calm and a bit saddened voice, "Just hope I'm not too late… to stop you."

XXXXXX

Back in the Brock apartment complex both blond savior and saved redhead peeked their heads out of their home when two voices started to echo through the almost empty building from the second floor where Eddie and his mother lived:

"I'm telling you, I have no idea of what you're talking about!" Eddie's voice cried with fear.

"Then why do I sense its energy around here?" a calm voice identified as Klarion's responded.

Walking to the second floor through a hall filled with empty apartments they arrived to the stairs, an eerie red light illuminating the steps and that made both run up to see none other than Klarion holding his hand up, his limb engulfed in a red flame without burning his skin or even his clothes, his eyes also had the same glow, having turned a bit smaller, more narrowed and being nothing but small red dots like a doll's fake eyes. Eddie had his back against the closed door to his home, looking at the red fire near his face with sweat streaming down his face.

At their arrival Eddie answered nonetheless, "I don't know… heck, you didn't even tell me what you're looking for! I'm the only one here, besides my mom who's gone working at the museum for some extra work."

"**Hey, nii-san!**" Naruto's voice cried behind Klarion, getting into a lazy stance, not being into the offense but still not letting his guard down, "**What has Eddie done to you? Aren't you supposed to be looking for something?**"

The black haired kid nodded, his hand no longer alight, his eyes back to normal and Teekl appearing to rest on his shoulders, "**My apologies, but I simply sensed its presence around here for some reason. My spell can't be wrong, it has to be here… or at least something related to it has to have left its essence in this house and may provide me a lead… Umm, have you or the lady seen anyone suspicious around here?**" he said looking at his formerly lit hand with some disappointment as Eddie relaxed now without fire near inches from his face before turning to the newcomers.

Just as Naruto was about to say no…

XXXXXX

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

If screams could be heard in the void of the universe, a certain girl's would as she looked worried sick at her ship as bests he could in the dark as the panels turned on and off in erratic patterns, clear malfunction. As she slammed on the monitors, showing clear despair and not stupidity as she had tried pushing all buttons and all passwords to fix the ship, the lights showed her appearance.

She was a dark golden-orange skinned beauty of a girl with sharp violet eyes and waist length dark purple hair that almost seemed pitch black, kept nicely curled in way that it didn't seem puffy (kinda her canon hair but not as puffy, think kinda Poison's hair from Street Fighter x Tekken) and with two small violet dots of hair over her eyes that acted as eyebrows. She wore a sleeveless black top with a purple gem on its solar plexus, said top holding still developing medium D-cups, the neck and shoulder surrounded by a metallic armor, she had a matching black mini-skirt with a grey belt which had another purple gem, she had fingerless steel gauntlets for female fighters, also with gems, this time in the back of her hands, thigh high black boots and to finish it off she had a silver armor to keep herself modest and safe from attacks.

Then, the main monitor before her showed an image of an almost exact copy of herself, laughing merrily. But there were differences; this girl's skin was a much lighter orange, her eyes were completely green, her hair was in the same curly style but was a blazing red, her cups were E cups… and she didn't have armor in order to show off her exotic shade of skin in a very revealing outfit, boots and gloves were the same, only colored violet, and the suit was a one piece that seemed more like a skimpy swimsuit: it was a back-less leotard with a frontal V-cut in between her breasts, showing of her assets to get distraction from the males and anger from the females.

(For those of you who noted it, yes, I am combining their canon DC looks with their appearance from the cartoon, just imagine them looking like their Teen Titans selves but with the curlier hair, not as puffy as canon, AND them of course being younger.)

"Hehehehahaha! How long has it been, sister Komand'r?" she asked in pure joy, laughing even, "By the time you see this message the virus I put in your ship must have detected mine in whatever planet I left you and our so-called home…So I hope to have fun in another fight before our goddess to show who's the best fighter… that is if you ship's not destroyed enough so you and whatever new "friends" I make can meet before I crush your skull, hahahaha!"

"N-No…noooo…Kori, Kori…KORI!" the alien girl cried, before her ship shook itself violently and she started to feel Earth's gravity pull her for a hard impact.

XXXXXX

Inside the apartment complex all the hosts, guests and pets felt as the ground shook violently enough to make them fall, the blond shinobi and the redhead friend of nature were still at the stairs when it happened, Naruto managing to grab and hug Pamela close to him to prevent her from getting hurt as both rolled down the steps while the blond kept her safe.

When Pamela rose after it all ended she was shocked to be cradled bridal style in her once again savior's arms as he laid down on his back, his face one of pain. But what shocked her was what he asked, "Hey Pam, you ok?"

"I-I… what are you talking about, I should ask you that?" she said, more in worry than anger as she raised up and started to try to tend him, "Where does it hurt? Did you break something? Why did you have to help me once again?"

He chuckled, "I'm fine… I've survived worse falls, and this is nothing but a small sting for me, see?" he reassured her by standing up, before looking up to where Klarion and Eddie were, "Hey, you two ok?"

"I am NOT! My suit's covered in dust and dirt." Klarion complained in japanese as he stood up, dusting his suit.

"**Anyone got the license of the sixteen wheeler that just rolled over me?**" Eddie groaned in English while Teekl used his head as a seat, "**And you, Spock, get your pet off my head!**"

"**My name's Klarion, you buffoon! And do not insult Teekl!**" the member of the Light shouted angrily as his pet jumped to his shoulders.

"**Well, I think I won the right when YOU almost fried my face!**" Eddie retorted angrily, glaring at the scrawny boy.

Pam got a tick on her left eyebrow at hearing them bickering, "**You two, stop acting like kids! We should find whatever caused that tremor and… where's Naruto?**"

Klarion and Eddie, both with dumbfounded looks, pointed upwards to where the blond shinobi was walking on the ceiling! The blond walked to a panel nearby with a handle on it, he slid it to the side, opening his way to the roofs where he simply rolled in like in a spy movie. The next second his head popped from the hole as he addressed himself to his weirded out acquaintances, "Guys, I found what caused the ground to shake. I can't find a ladder, so you'll have to step back or find something to get up here, I'll go in and make sure it's safe."

And with that, walking around the almost typical roof – which Pamela had almost covered in beautiful plants that didn't fit in her home - towards what was behind an eco-friendly AC system - recommended by Pam to the Brock's both to help the environment and because of its price much cheaper than a normal one - and looked at what laid in a mangled pile of steel over a bigger piece of smoking steel. Whatever paint it had was burned, surely by its acceleration and the friction that causes all objects falling from the atmosphere at high speeds. Whatever other traits and characteristics it had were now a mess but somehow the central piece seemed a bit more intact, a rectangular crate like piece of metal that was about the size of Pam's apartment, maybe a tiny bit bigger.

He was startled when the object made a sound and all of a sudden a panel the size of a door opened, letting out a beauty of an exotically skinned, dark purple haired beauty. She stumbled forwards, clearly near unconsciousness, his first action was to hold her and stop her from falling so she didn't get any more harm and he spoke to her, "Hey, are you ok?"

She mumbled something, as he got his ear closer to her mouth to listen better she spoke dizzily out loud, "**Hmm…? But I thought that earthlings here spoke in English…**"

Next… he certainly did NOT expect her to kiss him!

She pulled away and was about to speak again… had Naruto and her both been shocked by the yell of "**Get your hands away from him, hussy!**" before a bright green Pamela, a confused Klarion and a gaping, blushing Eddie appeared on the roof.

"I thought I somehow landed in Japan." the brunette said, wondering aloud in Japanese what happened and why this girl was speaking in English… and why was she green, angry and looking at her as if she had done the most horrible of crimes.

"You speak my language?" asked a flustered ninja, still not getting rid of the shock and the massive blush all over his face.

She nodded, albeit looking away from his deep cerulean eyes with a light hue of pink in her cheeks, "Sorry for that… my race learns new languages by having full lip contact with a speaker of said language. I thought I landed in an English speaking zone of Earth, I've been learning it from other aliens… not by the lip method but by going to classes and other interactions."

"Naruto, why did she- How did she- Why is she- Who's she anyways?" stuttered the very, very flustered school girl to her savior for a roommate.

"My apologies." the dark haired girl said in her defense, getting off the red faced kitsune's arms to bow in front of the even greener Pam, redder Eddie and more confused Klarion, "My name is known as Komand'r in my planet, but here you can call me by its translation to this language: Blackfire. It is an honor to meet yo-"

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?"

The moment that scream escaped the red haired, green skinned girl's lips did Blackfire look at her clothes… or what remained of them, now, with a loud shriek of embarrassment while trying to cover herself did she realize why the males were releasing so many hormones with the exception of the scrawny one who seemed… ethereal, to say it best. It also explained the anger in the green skinned somehow earthling girl, so intense even Blackfire could sense it. That and also why this planet felt so chilly in places she couldn't mention.

XXXXXX

Unfortunately for our heroes, two presences did watch the crash, one looking on with a sadistic smile, the other somehow had the shadows of her hood hiding what seemed like real emotions in her… emotions of rage and ultimate hatred.

The first shadow turned to the shorter, less busty one with merriment in her sadistic voice, "Hehehe… so we found my sister and that vulpine target of ours, what should we do now, "friend" Raven? Kill them or see if they're worth something?"

The cloaked shadow shook her head, "No, there's something I need to find out about this place and something I hate."

The sadist roared in laughter, "Hahahaha! Hate? That's a first for you, "friend" of mine: to show emotion over something! Now I'm really interested… BUT I also want to beat and defeat that "sister" of mine and see what's so special of our vulpine "friend" to have oh so much fun in this planet."

The cloaked figure, knowing her companion's wishes for battle, already knew how to settle this: "What I'm looking for to destroy is something of extreme power, so dangerous it might kill everyone who's around it. Trust me, my disgusting mother was the cause of it all."

Now there was some interest to that, the sadistic shadow already sold at the "dangerous" part, "HAHAHA! For you to say something's dangerous…Oh "friend" we shall have so much fun in a good battle!"

XXXXXX

Naruto, Eddie and Klarion stood with their backs turned to Pam's apartment's door, waiting for the girls to come out with Blackfire dressed, it seemed she had put off a fire in her ship as it came crashing through the skies, explaining why most of her clothes were missing, even her spare ones. Hard part was to find her something to fit her… ahem… assets, since those were two sizes bigger than Pamela's.

Eddie, trying to take his mind off what he saw, mostly to keep the beautiful relationship he had with the girl of his dreams, turned to Klarion, "So… you looking for some sort of… thing?" he said, mentally kicking himself for the 'eloquence' of his words.

Klarion, who had remained first confused and now bored at the waiting with a stone-cold face, nodded as he petted his cat, "Why yes… but wherever that artifact might be seems it isn't here anymore, its essence is starting to fade from here. If only I could find where it is or a stronger trail I could… *sigh* This should have been an easy mission, I am a Lord of Chaos, I am not used to this world… speaking of which, why were you and your fellow blond so flustered of seeing a nude female body?"

Eddie raised an eyebrow, "I should ask why YOU didn't get flustered. I mean, if I wasn't dating my girl, too awesome to be a hundred percent earthling, I wouldn't mind that kind of extraterrestrial contact."

Klarion, showing an obvious distaste for the lack of manners, replied as politely as he could, "I am no mere mortal like you and the whiskered boy over there… I am a member of the Light. The flesh of another creature doesn't tempt me, I am above temptations… save for sweets and cakes, there's always room in my stomach for them. But back on topic, I'm old enough to see the female body for what it is, just a body… if I had to have some attraction to it I'd prefer if it were for a REAL lady… an intelligent lass with skin paler than the moon, golden hair, eyes that shine as rubies, a great sense of humor for the great literary dramas and of course a love for pets, preferably cats. On that I'd also like her to make excellent sweets and enjoy them with me as well as her having a French accent and-"

"Whoa there, champ, hold your horses!" Eddie stopped the scrawny boy, Klarion's mouth almost going a hundred miles a minute back there with his descriptions. "So, basically, only way to get you riled up is with the gal of your dreams?" the skinny Lord of Chaos nodded, "Well, you sure are a man who knows what he wants… though a bit too picky on that."

"HEY!"

"Meow."

"Oh you traitor, why are you supporting him?" the annoyed member of the Light asked to his pet, holding it by its collar with a look of childish anger.

Naruto sighed, "**I really, REALLY must start to learn English… and cat.**" he said, sure that even Eddie found it weird to see Klarion somehow understand what his cat said.

But before Naruto reflected on his learning a new language he never thought could exist, or that Eddie could make a bad joke about decrepit and insane cat-ladies, the door to Pam's home opened. Naruto's mouth dropped, Eddie's mind reminded him hard not to focus on the chest unless he wanted Ann to get mad and Klarion looked unimpressed, though mentally did compliment the looks.

In a tight, very tight violet top shirt were the now once again hidden valleys that had flashed both blond boy's minds, but left her bellybutton bare for all to see, causing her to cover it with her corssed arms and look away from a pair cerulean foxy eyes. Covering her arms and torso was a black long-sleeved blouse wide open so Blackfire could breathe easier since her chest would make it hard to breathe if the blouse were buttoned up. Her legs were still covered by her boots, the only piece of her wardrobe that was still able of being used since pretty much everything and even her gloves got burned to the ground. And instead of her skirt she had short… oh so very short black shorts that left little to nothing to one's imagination. The boys, Klarion included, turned to look questioningly at Pam who held her arms up in defense behind the very embarrassed alien girl, non-verbally asking why she would have such clothes.

"Hey, these are second-hand clothes for some of my volunteering. You know, give clothes to those who don't and that kind of stuff." Pam said in her defense, then turned to Naruto, "**These clothes are from my parents… I guess she can have them now since my mom rarely used them.**"

Klarion and Blackfire, the only ones who could speak the two languages, frowned a bit upon how Pam changed stories, but decided to leave it for later when they noted the pain in her eyes. For Klarion, all mortals were fragile beings and it was his job to keep their lives save with his work, his job wasn't to make them suffer. For the alien girl, she already asked and she could do nothing but respect the trust the girl put in her for telling her the whole story.

But Naruto, despite speaking only one language, knew better. He had the gift to see behind lies and the truth as well as feel others' emotions, he could feel something sad in Pam. He'd ask when she were up to it, but now it was not the time.

Blackfire turned to bow at Eddie, "Sorry for my emergency landing on your roof, Mister Brock, it wasn't intentional on my part in any way or form."

The buff biker chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "No problem… least the roof's still in one piece, heh, whoever designed this place must have had in mind aliens crashing."

Then she turned to the blond shinobi, "**And** **I apologize for kissing you… though I must say your lips were very soft and you had a good taste in your mouth.**"

"Hey!" Pam shouted, stepping in front of her once again flustered hero said blond rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with his cheeks heating up again as his first friend in this world had a frown directed at Blackfire, "Sorry sister, I saw him first."

An alarmed Eddie and the confused duo of Naruto and Klarion watched as what seemed sparks of electricity flew from each of the girl's narrowed eyes to clash in an epic battle of wills. The foxy blond was confused because of having no idea due to still needing English languages, the magical black haired boy not understanding why both would fight over a knuckleheaded mortal.

Edie however, using what first arrived to his mind, turned to ask Klarion, "So, what was it that you were looking for?"

"It's the Eye of Trigon."

Everyone in the hall turned to look at the entrance of the building, where a petite but rather busty girl was actually floating… though the skin-tight leotard she wore made the two blond males put an effort not to look beneath her eyes. Speaking of her eyes, the purple orbs looked at them beneath a blue cloak's hood that hid her whole upper body, leaving her long and gray skinned legs bare for them to see, save her feet which were in small blue boots.

Klarion, the first to note what she said, growled, "Why would someone like you understand of the Eye? That artifact is not something to be played with, and less by a young lass like you."

The dark floating girl didn't show any emotions, her voice monotone as she replied, "I am more linked to it than any magic trick you may use, Lord of Chaos… and I can sense it… it's calling for me… And I will destroy it."

In a second all the halls were consumed by the dark of shadows as the girl disappeared in a cloak of pure black energy… Naruto could only turn and ask, "**What just happened?**"

"Wait, the Eye of Trigon…?" a confused Eddie asked to Klarion, actually sounding worried, "Is it some sort of red, glowing crystal orb that seems to spell malice and power?"

"Rather accurate." the witch boy nodded.

"Oh snap! I know where it is!" a now very alarmed Eddie cried.

"**Can someone tell me what's going on?**" asked an annoyed Naruto, knowing that what just happened was important but still mad at needing to learn English. Everyone gave him a collected apology, well, the japanese speakers, before Eddie lead them to where this 'Eye' was.

XXXXXX

As Eddie rode on his bike, Klarion with him in the back with Teekl in his arms, Blackfire flying through the air – surprising and stunning the shinobi – and Naruto - back in his battle gear, the sleeve stitched by Pam while he took his bath and with the mask in the right side of his head once again - carrying Pam in his arms as he jumped ran near the bike at neck-breaking speeds, clearly leaving some of his new friends shocked, they made their way to their destination where the Eye was while Eddie explained it all. The two eccentrically skinned girls weren't paying much attention due to Naruto surprising Pam carrying her bridal style and jumping from roof to roof with her, shocking the green skinned girl first before she gave Blackfire a cocky smirk which the alien girl received with a glare.

"My mom's an archeologist at the main museum of Gotham." Eddie began, after getting rid of his shock of seeing his new superhuman acquaintances use their own means of transportation, "She loves her job, she almost seems to want to marry that Eye of Trigon. Some crazy rich guy - can't remember his name since she was angrily speaking of him as a prick - gave them this weird red orb saying it didn't have any use for him and that it seemed like a piece of trash. Idiot, mom's an expert in those thingamajigs and sooner than later she started to prepare a display for the Eye. It seems it was from some ancient, forgotten race of magicians. I don't know any more details save that it destroyed them when something horrible happened, or so she thinks, it might not have been the Eye but something else entirely."

"Impressive!" Klarion complimented as he gripped his seat at the speed he was going at, "Who'd thought such a smart lady who could discover those kinds of details me and my fellow members of the Light couldn't find give birth to a dumb-witted child such as you."

"This bike can break all the speeding rules in any place, imagine what'd happen if I punched you out of it when I go at its full speed." the buff biker threatened with a growl.

As the two started to fight like kids, Pam was doing as a translator to her blond roommate. He now had an idea of what was happening, "**So this Eye of whatever is linked to the death of a whole race of supposed magicians?**" she nodded. He shook his head, mentally growling, '_**Seems wherever I go it's the same story, morons wanting power and destruction.**__'_

"**Something bothering you?**" Blackfire asked, flying closer to them.

He nodded, "**These kind of objects always have some fight surrounding them, it's kind of natural and if we aren't going to fight then something must be wrong… I'm used to this stuff so I'm glad I could change into this nice gear.**" he said, complimenting the black combat clothes he was given, though also playing a bit with the fox mask, "**But the mask's pretty neat, even if I hate people who wear masks.**"

"**Can't blame you.**" Pamela commented, "**Most of the bastards in this town responsible for ruining lives wear masks.**"

The blond nodded, "**This mask was a gift from some weird old man, and while I'd hate to wear it over my face… well, it's a really cool mask so at least I wear it this way.**" he said with a large grin as they neared the museum.

The group of five arrived at the still illuminated large building that was Gotham's biggest museum. It had several floors of course and some seemed to still be in construction if you could see the large piles of material near the entrance as well as the machinery one of them had never seen or thought possible to exist. The place was also surrounded by several large buildings, most of them offices, some being restaurants or stores of many kinds.

As Eddie parked his bike, Blackfire landed and the kitsune put Pam down, several shadows watched over them from the several roofs in the vicinity of the museum, some in amusement, some in excitement, some with hate or no emotions at all. The whiskered hero could sense something chilly in the air, he could feel that they were being watched and even the malice in these presences, making him tense his body, ready for action when it came but for now he had to protect his new friends and find out what happened to that Eye.

The ten shadows that watched over the new arrivals at the museum heard intently to their expert in communication, interrogation and recognition who stood beside their sniper, looking at their target intently for any opening or weakness he may have. She was a dark green skinned redhead girl, her neck-length straight hair and skin were both of darker shades than Pamela's, her eyes were brown, her lips were peachy and she had freckles that made her look quite cute even if she was glaring at the fox masked ninja. She wore a full-body black suit with two red belts crisscrossed over her high C-cups nearing D's, pretty much her whole body save her neck and fingers were covered in the black cloth, and she also had a blue cape (yeah, stealth outfit, couldn't think of anything more evil for her to wear, sue me).

"_That masked blond… he's very unusual._" the green skinned, caped girl said as she talked right into the minds of her companions, glaring slightly at said kitsune boy, "_He's sensed our presence and even mentally challenged us. We better proceed as planned by Batman: I talk to him, try to convince him of joining us and if he doesn't… actually, that seems his most likely response… This guy… for a human his whole mindset doesn't make any sense… But as said before I'll negotiate with him to join us to see if we force him to do so or not, then it does't whatever his answer is, we'll make him understand not to oppose us._"

Everyone mentally nodded as their link was off and the girl turned to her nearest companion in the roof she was in, "Artemis, what are you doing?" she asked, now taken aback by the large grin on her companion's face.

"You said something, Megan?" asked their sniper, having the blond in her aim through her bow scope's sight, looking at her fellow mercenary after getting done spying the blond shinobi. She was a slender female archer, yet she had a fairly muscular build and a rather curvaceous frame with a sizeable medium C-cup bust, wearing a pair of black tight stealth pants, green combat ankle-high boots, and a green coat with a midriff, long sleeves hidden in black fingerless gauntlets and a green mask connected to the coat's collar with a black hood to keep her face hidden in shadows for extra measure. On her back was her pack filled to the limit with arrows, in her hand was her trusty compound bow, which she was using its scope to look at the fox themed hero with her dark gray eyes as said before.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Megan asked back, making Artemis smirk under her hood.

"Oh, I think you know… admit it, sister. Even from here you can tell he's got a nice pair of cheeks." she cheekily replied, no pun intended.

"While I admit those birthmarks of his are kind of cute, I don't see how that will help to take him down." she replied coldly.

Artemis' smirk grew, "Well, those are obviously cute, no doubt of it… but I was talking of his other cheeks… Not bad, simply not bad at all."

Megan took a moment to read the archer's mind… and when she did her skin grew several shades of red, "Y-you… why would you… Argh, humans!" she shouted, completely embarrassed as she turned away from the snickering archer who once again put the blond ninja in her sight… or rather just a part of him.

She smiled and sighed slyly, "Ah, sweet buns of steel."

"Artemis!"

"Yeah, yeah, mom, we've got a mission… sheesh, get over it. Besides, I know you were looking at THOSE cheeks too."

"That's because you… Ugh, never mind!"

XXXXXX

Inside the museum, our blond hero felt a chill running down his spine, forcing him to clutch his arm, "**I have one BAD feeling… as if I were a piece of meat about to be devoured by two hungry beasts.**" he shuddered.

Klarion cocked his head to speak better to the kitsune, "**A premonition, perhaps? Either way, we still have to be careful, me and my fellow members of the Light are very wary of the Eye's power.**"

"**Yeah, but this place doesn't seem so dangerous, in fact it's really cool.**" Naruto replied, taking in as much as he could from the museum, but still needing to learn English to get half of the stuff in it.

"Edward!"

Everyone turned to a new voice, looking at a blond woman nearing her forties, still in her late thirties, wearing her clothes in the need of going to the nearest laundry: wrinkled black pants, green long-sleeved buttoned shirt, a pair of black high-heeled shoes and a silver necklace with her wedding ring hanging from it. Her hair, while long, was in clear need of being washed and she also had some bags under her eyes, some of her make-up had started to vanish but she still had on a large smile on her lips with what little red lipstick remained in them.

She instantly grabbed the biker and pulled him in, not paying much attention to the guests who followed her and their friend, all while she spoke a mile per minute, "You have no idea how glad I am of seeing you, Edward! Our photographer's called sick in this morning and I've been battling with that dreaded camera with no idea of what the manual said. But that's me, good with ancient artifacts but a newbie with modern science, hahaha…" she laughed nervously as the crew passed through exhibits from all the world in the rather large museum, the ceiling was about three stories high, balconies with more pieces of art or history to be witnessed and even more floors above in the roofs.

As the shinobi, the alien and the Lord of Chaos looked at it with amusement, Eddie's mom kept on explaining her situation, "Well, be that as it may be, I know you're good with cameras and all that comes to them. You're Gotham High's best photographer, right? After all, your dad was your hero with his camera and all… Anyway, I need you to take some pictures to our newest findings, so please come this way!"

Eddie, who had felt his right arm start to fall asleep, replied, "Yeah mom, but wouldn't you like to know who're my new friends?" he asked, sarcastically though, as the overjoyed Jamie Brock didn't notice it when she finally turned to look at the four individuals who had been with her son all along for the first time.

"Oh… hi?" she asked rather nervously.

"Yo, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said, giving her the peace sign.

"He's japanese and still needs to learn English." Eddie explained.

"Greetings, Klarion, Lord of Chaos." the scrawny boy said, once again giving her the Vulcan salute.

"Uh… hi… so he's a fan?" the elder woman said, turning to whisper her question to her son, who shrugged.

"Umm, you can call me Blaze Black… it's an earthling name, right?" Blackfire said, adopting a thinking pose as she really thought of how to fit this new planet.

The blonde mother nodded, looking questioningly once again to her son, who shrugged again… this day for him was way too out of his understanding. Then both turned to look at Pamela, who shrugged, honestly not even her being green skinned could make her feel at ease with everything that was happening: a blond ninja saving her from a super villain, a guy who seems to use magic, and an alien girl… an irritating alien girl who kissed her savior, all in one day, this day. Both her and Eddie weren't sure of what to say to miss Brock, or even if she'd believe anything they'd say.

Nonetheless, Eddie's mother smiled at them, a bit awkwardly but did so anyways, "So, how would you kids feel about going to see our newest exhibit? I just need Edward here to take some pictures but you're all welcome to be the first to see the Eye of Trigon."

"Oh, that'd be delightful." Klarion said, and Naruto finally noted something, Teekl had somehow disappeared since their entrance… but since Klarion didn't seem to mind he mentally shrugged it off.

She took them to the center of the museum, passing several doors, turns and guards who looking at the newcomers did some double-takes before Jamie put them at ease. The place was mostly empty save for the occasional guard who walked around, it was also starting to turn off most of the lights except the one where they finally arrived behind a pair of closed doors with a sign that said "Under construction, do not pass". After entering the place, they were a bit awed but at the mess of the place: tables, papers and all were scattered around a small pedestal where a red crystal ball exactly identical to what Klarion described was resting, a red orb the size of a basketballs with some golden inscriptions in it that was also glowing with a bright orange interior as if it were the flames of Hell. The walls were starting to be remodeled, decorated and painted with themes about whatever findings the archeologist made.

"This little one is gonna be our next big hit." Jamie explained the instant she gave her son the camera and he started to take shots at the gem, Pam already translating to her foxy friend, "From what I could find comparing its inscriptions to several tomes I found out that this sphere is supposed to withhold some massive destructive power of immeasurable proportions. It has a part in many other myths and legends of some magical gates to a dark place, some civilizations called it a portal to their equivalent of Hell, some spoke of it as a way to a world of chaos where its residents were not demons but just otherworldly beings who were far more advanced than us. This gem here has a large history of both pain and salvation that it's nearly impossible to tell if it's the key to the end of the world as we know it or the means to keep great evils away from us."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Instantly, everything went dark, before Naruto felt himself being pulled up. In one second he was face to face with a green skinned redhead, but this was not Pamela. He felt her hands in his head… before her fingers passed through his skull! He screamed, more in shock than anything, he also heard his friends scream and shout as the lights came back. From the corner of his eyes he saw as the gray skinned girl who appeared in Eddie's apartment complex appeared, taking the Eye in her hands before walking away.

"Your turn now, Megan, I've got things to deal with." she said in a monotone, shocking Naruto due to one fact:

"I…I understand English?" he asked, once again shocked at hearing himself speak it fluently, even without an accent as if it were his native language. That and his voice sounded deeper in English, kinda manly too.

The redhead before him nodded, albeit looking coldly at him when finally taking her hands out of his head, making him shiver due to the feeling of his very own gray matter being invaded in more ways than one for what he could feel. After the girl was done with his brain she spoke, "This should ease speaking with you so my colleagues may understand what you want to say." she said as the cloaked girl was leaving.

"It's like teaching a piece of wood, it's useless, Megan. People like him only deserve to be called dead meat." the pale-skinned girl said, making the blond angry.

"At least a piece of wood has more personality than you! And I have a name, it's Naruto Uzumaki!" he shouted, finding it hard to point at the emotionless girl as if he were being held by something.

He didn't receive an answer, all he got was Megan's hand pull his chin in order to make him look at her in the eyes while Raven finally left the place, "You have much more important things to worry about. I've come here with a deal for you."

"And what if I say no?" he defiantly asked, glaring at her.

The feeling of power over him made Megan smirk, "Why, do you need convincing? If that's the case, the Eye wasn't the only thing Raven took out of this room…" the ninja's eyes widened, "So you finally get it. Basically, you're at my mercy, so if you obey every single word I say and take on my offer your friends will be fine. My name is M'gann but you can call me Megan, and what I'm doing here is all very simple: I'm asking if you want to join our group. We even have planned to have you as a member of our team with your abilities after what you did since we can give you whatever you want. But should you choose to refuse those five humans will face the fate all humans should, either death or obey our every whim." her smirk only grew and grew as his eyes narrowed in defiance and his teeth gritted while he struggled uselessly against the invisible biddings that confined him midair at her control.

This was such a thrill for Megan, to have the blond at her mercy, at her control, all as he glared at her with a face that was ungodly cute… wow, it seemed that Artemis rubbed a bit on her.

However, the blond replied, "I usually don't hit ladies… but with how you act you're obviously NOT one, so!"

The next thing the psychic redhead saw was the Jinchuuriki's forehead painfully colliding against hers, making her lose the hold over him as well as make her fall down… right into his arms! As soon as he landed the blond had caught her, her eyes widened in shock as she looked at him, he who angrily glared at her but had done the kind act of preventing her from falling hard on the ground, carrying her bridal style.

"Where are my friends?" he asked, simple and to the point with a growl to make it clear he was meaning business.

This made Megan's thrill take a new form as she felt her cheeks burn at the closeness, before putting her hand inches from his face, "Why don't you ask my "friends", Fishcake?"

In one second the same force that had lifted him from the ground returned to push him away from the girl, who was now levitating and watching as our blond hero crashed through the doors, breaking them apart and out of their hinges before falling to the floor with a grunt of pain, skidding to a halt as he laid on his back. He mentally cursed, whatever he was hit with was more than enough to break the thick sound and bulletproof doors of the museum.

Then he was easily lifted again, and by a pair of strong hands. Looking down he found a guy as buff as Eddie and about the same age with a square and stoic face wearing a black tank top, cargo pants and combat boots; he had short black hair and blue eyes that glared at the blond in held and stoic cold hatred. Our former demon container noted the red emblem on the guy's chest, it was a S inside a diamond shaped outline. That was all in the second he was lifted, the next second he was tossed at such speed and with such force he crashed through a solid wall, breaking through the tiles, concrete and the steel bars to make it support the structure.

If the first hit didn't hurt, this one did. As he slowly rose to his feet, spitting blood and dusting his gear, he found himself face to face with another enemy carrying a compound bow… and three arrows at his feet. She smirked, pointing at the arrows that were bleeping. His brain, while not knowing what the bleeps could mean, had come to the conclusion that if she smirked even with the arrows not borrowed deep into his flesh then it must mean something bad is bound to happen due to the arrows.

How right was he, fortunately the sudden adrenaline rush he got made him able to support the pain he was in while his healing factor kicked in to repair the inner damages to his bones that the toss had done to his ribs, spine and shoulders. His heart kept on beating all the adrenaline to every part of his system while the arrows blew up, sending some debris after him in his jump. Fortunately all he got was a bit of the fire's heat and a few pebbles bouncing off his chest, unfortunately the force of the explosion sent him flying even farther.

Looking at the wall behind him and with a flip he was able to land on it and remaining with his feet attached to its surface with some chakra on his feet. He scanned the room and his enemies, he was in a large hall, doors and hallways leading to stairs and other exhibits, benches for those who needed a rest and nine figures looking at him and wanting a fight… and Robin was with them.

"Never a dull moment in my life." he grumbled.

"So, finally learned some English?" asked a guy with short red hair spiked backwards wearing a weird armor: black jacket and pants with dual yellow lightning shaped streaks running across both arms and legs as well as the chest and ending inside a pair of armored red boots and gauntlets (kinda his stealth clothes, with said dual lighting decorating said parts to add some color). He also had a mask similar to Artemis' but with a pair of red goggles atop his forehead kind of how Naruto used his old green ones when as a kid.

The speedster turned to Robin, "So, he's got other tricks besides being like Batman's "buddy" Spiderman?"

The shinobi smirked as he jumped down, facing all the Titans save Raven, "I've got more tricks than that." he then took a stance: body crouched forwards, arms at his sides with the hands in loose fists with his left one forward in a downward position and the right one at his side and also down, legs open and all of his body ready to leap into an offensive (Think Spiderman's pose in Shattered Dimensions). This stance felt natural, what with him having a fox as a part of him and all his previous fighting it felt appropriate for him to be in a position to jump, either away from an attack or to attack was the same.

"Scanning…" a robotic voice said. The guy who spoke was half-man and half-machine…well, he was actually 70 percent machine. The left side of his face and skull, the rest of his body, his forearms and his left eye were all cybernetic, his arms and right side of his face showed dark skin and several long braids hanging to his neck. His body was mostly a silver armor with his left arm carrying what seemed like a futuristic chain-gun with a hand attached at the end and in between the large barrels, and his left eye was actually a red lens.

Naruto looked at the Cyborg, not sure of what to think of it, then heard a voice from atop the half-machine's right shoulder, "What's there to scan, Cy? Guy's outnumbered and outmatched!" said a boy even smaller than Robin, probably a year younger too. This kid had green skin, pointy elfish ears and short green spiky hair. The small boy wore a white uniform with red covering his front torso, back and acting as if it were shorts, he had purple combat shoes, gray gloves with sharp claw-like ends in each finger and a gray belt (A combo of the Teen Titans and Young Justice uniform).

The large metal man ignored his little companion, "Scan complete: subject is human. Further analysis show he also possesses an inner energy connected to his environment and everything in it. Ethereal form of energy cannot be analyzed." he said in the same robotic, monotone voice of a machine.

"Why do you even bother, Beastboy? Cyborg's just a machine, after all." asked in an irritated tone a teen about Naruto's age, maybe a year or two older with light blond hair cut at the bottom, brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheek bones, a lean build, though the kitsune was leaner, and gills at the sides of his neck. He possessed black, eel-like tattoos that ran across his arms and wore a red muscle shirt, black combat pants and boots and seemed to carry dual swords on some sort of backpack.

Beastboy smirked from his perch atop Cyborg's shoulder, "Because, unlike most of you, at least Cy's got a personality that feels real." he ended up laughing.

The red haired, orange skinned girl that reminded Naruto of a sadistic Blackfire giggled sadistically, "Hehehe, very true… unfortunately it's all the same no matter what species… it's all so boring without a chance of having a real fight."

"Well, Starfire, not everyone is a sadistic psycho like you." Artemis replied boringly.

"Oh, will you all just shut up?" growled the black haired guy who had thrown Naruto through a wall, clearly angered by the childishness of his teammates.

Robin nodded, "Yeah, Superboy's right, we gotta make this idiot pay for what he did to me and the offense to Master."

The armored redhead approached Robin in a blur of speed, messing the kid's already messy hair, "Oh please, Robie-poo, the fact he kicked your ass doesn't mean it's all about you."

"Shut up, Kid Flash!" Robin shouted, before turning to the dark skinned blond, "Aqualad, you attack this idiot first, we'll cover you!"

Aqualad growled at the younger boy, "Who said I'll follow your orders? Why not Artemis since she's not very useful?" he replied arrogantly pointing at the archer, who growled and aimed an arrow at him.

"Yeah, well, quills and speaking to fishes sure is a 'great' power, really useful to get an arrow out of your crotch." she threatened, aiming at said spot.

This spectacle was making Naruto sweat-drop. The glares, obvious signs of mutual hatred and the way they had ignored him, except the ones who had the most hatred now against him, proved one thing: '_This teamwork is as much of a failure as Team 7's… oh hey, I can think in English too, neat! No, wait, I gotta save my friends!_' he said, first ashamed, then happy and then ready to kick ass.

But, considering his friends were in danger and that some of these guys showed to have powers he had never seen or thought before, and how easy it was for Megan to capture him with whatever trick she had, he did what was best in his mind: he ran at them and jumped above their heads, running off to find Pam and the rest!

Our blond hero was trying to think, and think fast as he ran, hearing Robin shout "GET HIM!" and listening the sound of his opponents hot on his heels didn't help. He needed to save Pam and the others, fight back and stop these guys one way or another… if only he could use as many clones as before this'd be a piece of cake, but that ability was changed to make himself faster, stronger, much more tolerant to pain and near freaking un-killable… so why was he running away?

He easily found Kid Flash in front of him, smirking smugly as he stood cross-armed before the blond, "Can't outrun me, fox boy!" he laughed, making a vein pulse in said blond ninja's forehead.

Next thing the Titans knew was that the demonically enhanced blond had disappeared in a blur of speed as if he just teleported himself, before the sound of fist hitting face echoed through the halls, Naruto dashing forwards with fleet feet as Kid was flipping in the air like a whirlwind out of control due to the chakra enhanced fist that combined with the force of the speed as well as the force of the blue ethereal energy that glowed off the kitsune's hand made it clear the shinobi didn't hold back.

As Kid Flash bounced after landing face-first on the ground, the other Titans followed after the blond with renewed vigor, not because of vengeance over a fallen comrade but because of wanting to test how strong the foxy visitor from another world truly was. Superboy started to leap at him, bringing down his fists or feet to crush the fox boy who had to jump out of the way, seeing as when this guy landed he crushed everything he landed on, making from four to seven foot deep craters on the ground. Cyborg joined in by firing off his arm mounted chain gun, but instead of bullets blue blasts about the size of a baseball flew after the blond, who now took to not only run but copy the insanely strong black haired boy's moves and jump from one place to another, wall-running as well before switching from one side to the next. Then came a crazed laugh as green glowing balls of energy flew after him, he recognized the voice as Starfire's who truly enjoyed his struggle. Next came arrows, it was a no brainer they were Artemis', the arrows followed by Robin's birdarangs. Last but not least Megan joined her teammates by throwing benches, sculptures, paintings and anything in her reach at him.

'_Shit! Need to find my friends before these guys get me!_' he shouted, trying to focus on whatever chakra was around. He could feel several guards knocked out cold but still alive, surely the work of these mercs when they entered the place, he also used his senses to avoid any attack coming his way better… and he finally found them!

Looking up, at a balcony near several surrealistic paintings, he could feel where his friends and that Raven girl were. Putting extra chakra to his feet and with his goal in mind he left the Titans eating his dust as he jumped from wall to wall and landed on the rail of the third floor's balcony, instantly dashing into the hall where their chakra felt the strongest.

"Am I the only one thinking that was kinda cool?" Beastboy asked from his seat atop Cyborg, looking in surprise and awe at how the shinobi had left them behind.

Superboy instantly leapt right after our hero, "I'll get him, in pieces!"

XXXXXX

"What do you think you're doing?" Klarion asked angrily as he was hovering in the middle of an exhibit of what seemed gothic arts, ravens sculpted or painted surrounded the place as well as books and pieces of scrolls from dark eras inside a room big enough to be considered a small soccer field the likes of school gym's. He and the rest of Raven's hostages were held inside of spheres of black energy that shone with a white outline.

The Lord of Chaos was currently sitting in his sphere, glaring angrily at Raven who held the Eye with her magic, her eyes glowing white. Eddie was currently trying to break free, uselessly tackling his dark cage's walls like a football player, Blackfire had her hands glowing a purple energy bolt she used to fire a beam of the same energy at her cage, and Pam was meditating. Out of these three who tried to break free, the environmentalist actually had a plan while the biker and the alien saw how futile it was to try to break whatever their spheres were made of.

Eddie's mom, who had been introduced properly to her son's new friends, chatted with them when they finally gave up, "So… you're an alien, Klarion over there is a witch boy and that Naruto's a ninja?"

"That'd be the story in a nutshell, Miss Brock." Blackfire said as she took a few breaths while recharging her star bolts in her hands.

"New friends I've made in just one day." Pam replied, still meditating with her legs crossed.

Raven looked at them, finally pulling her hood off and grabbing the Eye with both hands. As she lifted it up she let them see what she looked like and what she was wearing. She had short purple hair and a small red gem in her forehead, showing her medium B-cups to low C-cups she had a black leotard, on the back of her hands she had red gems half as big as a baseball, another keeping her cloak closed and even wore a belt with some of those big jewels adorning it.

"This 'Eye' is my nightmare." she stated in a monotone, lifting it up and somehow it floated before her face. "And it's a nightmare I will end." she once again stated, her hands glowing with her dark energy.

"Don't you dare!" Klarion shouted, pushing his forehead against the sphere, "That artifact should be used for the greater good! It was officially a power source for another reality as well as a means to-"

"-to summon Trigon" Raven finished for him, "Trigon… do you know how much I hate that name?"

All around them several light bulbs were shattered to pieces, proving her point. However, another noise also echoed through the whole building.

"HOLD STILL!"

*CRASH!*

The large doors that led to the spacious exhibit were torn apart by Superboy, behind him was the crew's friendly ninja hero who was rolling out of the smash. Glaring at him, Superboy grabbed both pieces of the door and threw them at the annoying fox faced boy. Said kitsune smirked, "Too easy!" he charged chakra to his arms, but instead of normal chakra this was wind chakra, all of it surrounding his arms in small cyclones around his arms to the elbow, acting as ethereal, blue gauntlets.

He gave a powerful jumping uppercut to the closest piece of the door, not only punching it out of his way but also slicing it in half! The witnesses watched as whatever blue energy covered the demonic blond boy's arms was actually cutting right through the door like a red hot glowing knife through warm butter. Eddie forced himself not to shout 'Shoryuken' or 'Shinryuken' due to the similarities to those moves, save this was blue wind instead of fire.

Then came the next piece of the door, the blond being midair made the wind chakra in his arms disappear and go to his right leg which he used to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick that like the uppercut not only gave one powerful hit but also sliced every material the door was made with ridiculous ease.

Our hero smirked as he landed, taking a lazy boxing stance this time as he was ready to power his limbs with more wind chakra, "Like it? Came up with it in my final fight against a prick as smug as bird brain… I call it Nintaijutsu since it combines my natural ninjutsu affinity with my taijutsu."

"Wait, you can speak English?" asked a surprised Eddie. He was more surprised when his fellow blond shuddered.

"I'd rather not talk about how I learned it…" he whimpered a bit, even to the point of feeling violated in more ways than the one he was by that Megan.

"Tch, will you give me a hand?" Superboy growled at Raven, who looked impassive.

"I have better business to take care of." she said, turning to face the Eye of Trigon and the cat atop it… "What?"

"Teekl, now!" Klarion shouted as his feline companion jumped off the red orb and into Raven's face, making her lose focus of the spheres, thus freeing the hostages who ran for it, not before Jamie dashed at the Eye and took it with her. However, an angered Raven pulled the feline off her face with a real emotion in her face, rage. "Teekl!" Klarion shouted when his cat was tossed violently against a wall via a dark blast. He ran after it but he felt how the others pulled him to escape.

They were about to be stopped by the dark haired mercenary, had he not been stopped by Naruto getting in his way, fists up, "You go ahead and get out of here, I'll delay this guy and save Teekl!"

Hearing the last part Klarion gasped in confusion and surprise, but nonetheless nodded and gave the blond a "Thank you." before running, and taking the Eye off Jamie's hands, "Sorry, but I need this more than you, miss!"

Back with Naruto, face to face with Superboy, said super villain was getting angrier by the moment, "Just get out of my way and give up! I don't want to deal with you or the others any longer than necessary!"

The whiskered hero shouted back, "The hell I will! I will not take any of your crap, and if you're so desperate to end this then why are you not trying to do something about it?"

"Shut up!" was Superboy's comeback as he threw his fist forward at his enemy's gut, Naruto doing the same as both roared in anger.

*WHAM!*

The force of both hits echoed through the halls, Naruto winced as he felt his fist crack and even some of his fingers feel as if they were about to break from hitting Superboy, who smirked more when the blond gasped in pain with how the merc's punch had actually cracked and almost broken some of his ribs. But even if he felt as if a locomotive had hit him, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki refused to step back or even bend over in his state of pain, not going to give any satisfaction to this guy and less if it made it look as if he were bowing.

"You think that hurts me?" the black haired criminal asked, still smirking.

Naruto spat blood, tightening his injured hand with a sickening series of cracks as it healed back, same with his ribs, and roared, "No, THIS does!"

Now it was Superboy's turn to gasp in pain and shock as the blond used his wind chakra empowered fist to actually hurt him. Taken aback and losing some of his breath, Superboy took two steps back, crouching his gut with both arms as he gasped for air… before the shock turned to rage. This guy had hit him AND hurt him! …and the blond was charging once again with that Nintaijutsu of his!

Naruto smirked, "Gloves are off!"

(Play Yakuza 4/Ryu Ga Gotoku 4 OST – Four Faith)

**DESTINED BATTLE**

**The Ultimate Bio-Weapon**

**SUPERBOY**

The dark haired mercenary stood straight and threw his fist at the blond who did the same, both now didn't give a flying fuck about defense and punched each other with enough force to actually force the air around their fists to move forcefully out of their way, gales and gusts of wind flying as each fist found its mark once again in their guts… and even with the sheer pain from such an impact none of them dared to stand back.

"Fall down already!" Superboy shouted at the top of his lungs, feeling how his ribs cried in pain as he delivered two hits at the blond kitsune's gut.

"You first, asshat!" the blond roared back, ignoring how his ribcage was being broken and healed back in a very painful procedure of a lot of chakra going to that part in order to fix it. He didn't give a step back, instead he took two steps forward as he launched a sound-breaking jab and a rock-shattering hook right where he first punched the tough as steel boy.

They both kept on simultaneously punching the other in the gut, not moving an inch back and not even giving a flying fuck about getting hurt as they keep on punching and punching, the sound of ribs cracking resounding all around the place as both ridiculously strong boys only have their mindset on winning. The blond, even if he felt his ribs being broken several times before they healed for whatever few seconds of rest for them he used to punch his opponent, kept on stepping forward in his fist fight against Superboy, both not caring about dodging, just to punch and literally break the other to pieces with nothing but punches and none of them yielding nor giving ground and without even breathing... until finally the black haired boy needed to take a large breath and stepped back.

"Eat this!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up, the chakra in his arms disappeared as Superboy backpedaled with all the pain he had suffered as he saw a blur ethereal orb appear in Naruto's hands before he slammed it right into the tank of a boy.

Superboy didn't know what happened, he only heard the blond shout "Rasengan!" before the orb of energy exploded right into his face, the explosion crushing him relentlessly as he flew backwards with the massive amount of condensed energy flying after him, still pummeling him down against a thick wall.

When Naruto landed he finally gasped for air, he had been holding his breath as well as Superboy to avoid feeling the incredible pain on his ribs. When the oxygen filled his lungs he felt as if several sharp needles were painfully buried into his insides, not a pretty feeling but he had been stabbed twice near the heart by a lightning blade so he was able to deal with it as his healing factor did its job. It was a welcomed feeling, the warm chakra healing him and putting everything in him back together.

He turned to look at Superboy, his head was the only thing visible in the big pile of rubble, debris and pieces of the ceiling even as he laid in front of the large hole. The guy was still somewhat conscious but showed no sign of wanting to keep on going, unlike the blond he had no healing factor or a seemingly unlimited stamina. Then he looked around for signs of Raven, finding her gone and Teekl limping towards him he cursed.

"Need to find my friends… you…" he said, pointing at Superboy, who was shocked when the blond gave him a thumb up, "…it was a good fight. Just know this, if you try once again to hurt my friends I will TRULY go all out." and with that he grabbed the cat and dashed out of the room.

And with that he left to look for the others, leaving a shocked merc behind, '_He has MORE power…? How… I thought only Superman could use that much strength to beat me… Damn it! Now there are two persons who can hurt me with nothing but a punch…_' he mentally cursed, however he was somewhat calm… this defeat didn't feel as bad as he thought, "Well, maybe this way Superman won't beat me for losing and just go on to insult me…" then he chuckled bitterly, "Yeah right… bastard's gonna break me in half the first chance he gets once he hears of this."

And he just laid there, not even giving a damn about what happened knowing what will happen.

XXXXXX

"Are you sure about leaving him behind?" asked the biker's mother in worry as they all ran to the nearest exit, her now not giving a damn if the Eye remained in one piece or not, "That Naruto kid's facing Superboy, the very same weapon Luthor Industries made in order to beat none other than the very leader of the Justice League!"

"It's not that I don't want to be there and help him." Pam stated, looking behind to where she had ran from, waiting for her roommate to come soon, "I just simply… believe in him." she said, not finding any logic in what she just said but feeling it somehow.

Klarion nodded and added his two cents, "I've seen many people like him… Sure he's a fool, a hotheaded knucklehead from what I can see, but when he said he'd save my cat he didn't say it because he'd try to, he said it because he knew he would do so… I can see it in his eyes, he's one of those invincible idiots too stubborn to die or give up for a cause."

"Not sure that's a compliment." Blackfire said, flying with her hands glowing just in case as she glanced back and forth for incoming attacks as well as waiting for that weird vulpine looking blond earthling.

"It depends on the point of view." the scrawny boy said, looking at the gem in his hands, "Just hope this piece of trash is worth this."

With that being said, just when the five finally saw the exit and were about to reach it the halls echoed with the sound of something trashing around the place, dashing around the air and wrecking havoc. Turning to look behind them they didn't have time to dodge the large amount of sculptures and benches flying their way, save Eddie who managed to roll the moment he got hit to avoid more harm, sadly for him he ended up rolling right through the exit door and into the parking lot where he laid face down in pain.

The others for their bad luck were painfully pinned to the walls, even Jamie who was strapped into an old medieval torture table. Klarion had a bench painfully on his neck, making it very difficult for him to breathe, Blackfire was imprisoned under a large amount of terracotta statues dog-piling her and Pam had several swords floating too close to her unusual skin. The Eye of Trigon had fallen and bounced on the ground, before rolling right into Raven's feet.

The orb once again raised up to float midair as the pale skinned girl gave each of them a hard glare, "Considering that fox faced idiot is not here I'll assume Superboy disposed of him… Now, you…" she turned to give Klarion a harder and colder glare, "A Lord of Chaos, huh? Then you must obey your rules, such as not causing any destruction or harm to innocents, your only purpose in existence as a being of chaos is to watch over the forces of Chaos so the world is balanced. So do tell me, what stops me from killing you?"

The witch boy gritted his teeth, '_She's right… dang it, I can't use my magic to destroy anything or cause any harm, those are the rules I must follow… But how does she know them?_'

As this happened, a giggling Starfire crouched near Blackfire, smiling cheerfully like a little girl in a candy store as she looked at the saddened and defeated look on her sister's face, "So, once again you try to stop me? What is it now? I'm too dangerous? I should get back home to help you rule whatever remains of our people? I should bow to you because you're older and father and mother thought of you better than me?"

"Kori, that's not true!" the black haired alien girl said, true sorrow in her voice, "Please, our parents love you, so just stop trying to hurt others because of fun. I miss you... I don't want to see you doing this, it's nothing but an easy way to get happiness in a sick and twisted manner. You have to-"

The younger, redhead alien girl wagged a finger, "Tsk, tsk, tsk… Your Majesty shouldn't talk like that to her general, now should she, "sister"? Besides… I never cared for our positions of power, I just wanted to fight you." she said with a truly cheerful and happy smile, as if she were a girl going to the prom with her knight in shining armor, but deep in that happiness one could see the madness and sadism hidden in her. Then an idea popped in Starfire's head as she started to laugh, "Hehehehahaha... That vulpine looking earthling seems far too much fun to fight with... Is he good at making it hurt?"

Blackfire went mad at that, "Don't you dare lay any harm on him, sister! Your fight's with me!"

"Oh, you care for him even if you just met him? Then I wonder how good of a fighter he is. Will he make it hurt or will he... enjoy it?" the redhead said, giggling in amusement at the ideas of a great fight.

Artemis approached the Earth loving girl with a smirk, "So you got tall, hunky and foxy in your home? Well, you certainly work fast for a wallflower, not that I can blame you with the kind of men I have around and a butt like that in its right place." she said, Megan close and looking at her blonde teammate angered.

Pam was also angry, "Hey, I just met him! And for your information I don't need to try to act like some femme fatale to get HIS attention!"

"So why is he so important?" Megan asked coldly to both girls. "From what I could see in his mind he only dreams of greatness and food, another typical parasitic human… but…" she turned to look away, thinking about some blurry images in his mind that she couldn't quite get, he truly forced all of his willpower away from those memories so they had to be of true pain and horror, yet he remained strong and positive, "I'll admit, for human trash he seems rather… unique..." she admitted, looking away with a slight blush she tried to kill with her own will power.

Beastboy turned to look at Robin and Aqualad, down from his perch on Cyborg's shoulder since the large one-man artillery was busy carrying the unconscious Kid Flash on his shoulder before leaving him in a free bench. The green boy soon asked what was on his mind, "So, anyone here who we have a personal grudge against?"

Both the kid's nearest teammates groaned at his bad sense of humor, Aqualad speaking coldly, "Just you and your insufferable mouth."

Robin nodded, "We don't need your bad jokes, we need to find that fox, if Superboy isn't done with him then I want to make him pay."

"Fat chance!"

Everyone looked up to find the blond sky-diving right at them. Megan smirked as she raised a hand, soon Naruto was once again under her control as she moved him via her telekinesis to face him, "You're a true idiot."

He smirked, "No, I'm a dummy!"

Following the bad pun, a poof of smoke covered the blond only to reveal all Megan captured was a mannequin with no face, instead of any facial features it had a message written in black ink by a brush: 'Beat me, just do it'. Beneath the writing was a chibi drawing of the blond in his battle gear and with his mask giving them the peace sign. The sheer rage at being mocked made the martian girl tear the dummy apart before crushing all of its pieces into a small ball that she threw away like a cannonball through a wall.

"That…Stupid…Fox-faced…Fishcake!" she shouted in barely held anger, grabbing her head at being mocked so easily by such an idiotic human.

Raven put a hand on the angry girl's shoulder to calm her down and make her think logically: "This is just a distraction, we need to find him now- huh?" she turned to look up as a shadow approached her… Teekl's shadow, "AAAAAHHHH! Get this thing off me!" the gothic villainess shouted, trying once again to pry the cat off her face, but said cat now had experience and he would not let go.

Artemis then felt herself being pulled up by her hood and pants, looking down she found the fox masked shinobi just before he threw her right at Starfire, both girls crashing to the floor and leaving Pamela and Blackfire a chance to get back into action, Naruto taking the swords away from Pam's skin while Blackfire used a powerful blast to shatter the statues over her.

"Ah, the terracotta warriors!" Jamie cried in horror.

"Worry about the Eye better!" Klarion shouted as the red orb fell once again to the floor, he instantly caught it and tossed it to the archeologist, "Take it and run!"

The instant she heard this Raven pulled Teekl off her face and threw it away, the cat landed on his feet this time, hissing at her. But the dark girl didn't care as the light bulbs around everyone exploded and everything went dark save for the emergency lights, Jamie took that as her cue to leave, making Raven angrier, "Seize the archeologist!"

The other Titans, feeling her rage all around the place chilling their spines, didn't think twice and followed her order. Naruto and company stood defensively in front of Jamie before charging at the mercs in a battle of epic proportions.

The shinobi was the first to charge in, facing Megan, Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy and Aqualad at the same time, Blackfire meanwhile flew high in the air following a laughing Starfire, Pam remained on the ground, taking an inexpert karate stance against a smirking Artemis while Klarion summoned red flames to his arms, standing before Eddie's mother and with Teekl at his side, glowing the same red fire all around its small feline body as it hissed at Raven.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, still driving the armored jeep, was Blonsky taking the last sip of his third triple espresso in front of a red light as his captain sat cross-armed with his eyes closed in a meditative stance while listening patiently to the radio. The sergeant sighed, "Let's give it up, comrade. If comrade Fox hasn't done a number then it must mean that for once things are getting calmer… Or what, you expect to hear of him fighting the Titans all by himself and do a good job at it?"

As if it were theatrical play the radio went off, "_Captain Wilson, Sergeant Blonsky! We have a fight at Gotham's main museum!_"

Slade sighed as he grabbed the radio, "That's the police's job, we're looking for-"

"_Captain, it's the Titans! They've been fighting that blond ninja we've been looking for, and not only that but he's doing good all by himself and even has the help of other people!_"

Wilson and Blonsky exchanged looks, the light still red but the elder of the two didn't care, "Hit it, Blonsky!"

Instantly the jeep shot past the red traffic light, ignoring the angry honks from other cars as they broke all of the speeding rules.

XXXXXX

Inside the museum everything was chaos. Naruto managed to keep himself away from the attacks of Cyborg's chain gun as Aqualad followed him closely, wielding his weapons: a pair of handles that allowed him to control water and give it any form he desired, like the dual swords he used to try to cut our hero in half. He also had to dodge any sneaky birdarang or staff strike from Robin who was trying to hide in the shadows combined with Beastboy who showed to be a changeling, turning into green skinned rhinos, tigers, lions and even an elephant in order to either crush or tear apart his face. Last but not least, Megan was still angered at how he mocked her, it seemed running into fiery redheads was a family thing for him.

Our blond was currently leaping from one wall to the other, trying to find an opening in the large array of attacks coming his way. Above everyone and in the air both Blackfire and Starfire were exchanging blow after blow as well as starbolts, down Pam was circling a still smirking Artemis who enjoyed the fear the redhead schoolgirl was showing in her sloppy movements, last but not least Klarion and Raven were the ones illuminating most of the place as fireballs and waves of dark energy collided against each other.

Jamie stood stunned on the floor, her knees conceded to her shocked weight as she tightly held the Eye as all of this was happening.

"Why would someone like you want the Eye of Trigon? It has a better purpose than being the object of your hatred." Klarion stated, inhaling before blowing a large jet of flames Raven blocked with a dark sphere surrounding her.

"None of you business, however that thing's destruction means more than any life here, so step aside, Lord of Chaos." she said, unleashing the power of her sphere, making it expand before detonating it, creating a blast of dark magic directed at the skinny boy in the suit and hitting him full force. Klarion cried as he flew back, Teekl ran at his master and stood in front of the purple haired girl, hissing at her for the sake of his master. She uninterestingly turned away from the two and looked at the blond, holding her hand with more dark energy to blast him, "Now to get rid of this annoyance."

She hit the blond directly into his back, the blast passing right through his chest! A horrified Pam cried out his name along a completely shocked Blackfire, this gave both Artemis and Starfire an opening to fly at them with a kick right at their faces…

It all seemed like a millennium when it actually happened, "Hehe… that hurt…" said none other than… Klarion?

Raven turned wide-eyed to look at the guy she was sure she had knocked out cold only to see a cloud of smoke appear as a now crouching Naruto smirked at her, poked her tongue and said, "Missed me!"

The sound of another cloud of smoke echoed from where Raven had "killed Naruto" to reveal a bench broke in half, then it was followed by two more, Pamela and Blackfire replaced by the a limb of the remains of the terracotta warriors. They all turned to the blond who spoke to them while keeping his tongue out to mock them, "Nya-nya, I'm too smart for ya!"

The next instant he disappeared in a yellow flash, suddenly standing in one of the balconies with the Eye in his hands, he raised it up to mock them more. Raven was the first to fly right at him, only to watch him disappear in another yellow flash… and receive a purple starbolt right in to her chest to send her flying back. Blackfire came flying after the gothic villain, driving both heels into her chest to send her falling to the ground.

"Tch, always acting high and mighty." Starfire said, showing some anger in her usually cheery and happy face, only for her anger to change into shock as several pillars of fire erupted from the ground, capturing her.

*Whistle!*

The remaining Titans turned to look at Pam who smirked mockingly, Artemis ran at her followed by Robin, making the green skinned girl smirk, "Payback's so sweet… glad my babies could make it on time after I called for them in that damned sphere." she said as the gates to the museum busted open and plants literally walked right in. Trees and bushes were walking right into the museum using their roots as legs. The ones nearest to Pam swatted away the arrows and shurikens, leaving the shocked masked duo open for two wines that had slithered its way in the dark to their feet, each wine wrapping itself around their ankles before lifting them up.

Naruto landed on the ground and tossed the Eye back to Jamie, "Run, we can take care of them." the woman nodded and sprinted to the doors.

"Like I'll let you!" Beastboy shouted, transforming himself into a cheetah and dashing at her, this was followed by the sound of a bike speeding up, the sound of the museum's gates being tore out of their hinges and Eddie's cry of all the adrenaline rushing in his buddy as he and his bike seemed to fly at the green skinned feline. The blond biker managed to maneuver himself in order to deliver a kick right across the cheetah's face, sending him flying backwards and away from his mother.

"And stay down, kitty!" he crowed in excitement, however the joy died when Aqualad sped at him with dual water blades aimed at his neck.

*Clang!*

Eddie opened his eyes, not knowing he had closed them, and looked at his foxy fellow blond who had taken a pair of kunais in order to fight back the water swords by channeling his wind chakra into his weapon. Naruto acted faster and kicked Aqualad in the chest and back several yards with his insane strength.

As the gilled boy landed he looked at Megan, who was as shocked at him but she was due to being surrounded by the shinobi's three super-powered companions, Klarion with his arms and torso covered in demonic fire, Blackfire aiming both her glowing hands at her head and Pam having several of her loyal plants ready for action…

And the most surprised one was Naruto, who looked at everyone, even Eddie, and stated, "You guys are weird…" he said in awe, before a grin crept onto his face, "But that makes you cool in my book!"

"W-We lost to this… THIS idiot?" asked a shocked Aqualad.

"No, you lost to me AND my friends!" Naruto corrected, pointing at the Atlantian with a slight glare, "Sure, I may not have known they could do all of that cool stuff, but at least I know I can count on them unlike you and your team… Heck, the only reason I won was because even if we didn't know what the other could do at least we worked together."

The blond criminal gritted his teeth in such anger he almost broke them, "Argh, where's Superboy? He should be right here!"

"Superboy?" Naruto echoed, "You mean the guy with the miles of anger issues?"

"Yeah, that one…" Artemis replied, fighting the drowsiness of her blood going all directly to her brain.

Naruto grinned in a manner similar to Monkey D. Luffy, "I beat him!"

"WHAT?"

Everyone, even the blond boy's friends, looked at him in shock. The kitsune ninja smirked and nodded, "Yeah, I beat him fair and square… wasn't easy and hurt like Hell but I managed to take him down with my bare hands." he replied, looking a bit unnerved at the shocked looks he got, "Umm… is something on my face? Does my breath smell too much of ramen?"

"T-This idiot…" stuttered a now afraid Megan, "H-He beat Superman's clone… in a fist fight!" she stated, her shock spreading to her companions.

Robin gritted his teeth, "Shit! We gotta get out of here!"

Naruto growled and glared, but before he could say 'Not gonna happen twice' several smoke bombs flew from the bird criminal's belt, forcing everyone to cough and sneeze until the smoke was gone, showing that the Titans were gone.

"Oh son of a-"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! So next chapter has answers as well as the fate of the Titans for this failure… as for the Eye… well, not gonna spoil a major future arc. And sorry for cutting the chapter now but more than nineteen thousand words made me think I should already post it, actually wanted to make the fights longer but for the second chapter it already seemed too much. Don't worry, next chapters shall have more epic battles.**

**Oh, and yes, you've seen that even Superman's evil here, this means more heroes are villains and, as you noted, villains are now good people.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING, if I did then comic worlds would have been somewhat like this fic

**XXXXXX**

New allies

(In Gotham's main hospital)

"Ugh… is it breakfast time already…?"

At first when waking up, straightening his back to sit in the ridiculously clean bed and with some drool hanging from his mouth's corner, the blond kitsune finally spoke as one of his hands tried to groggily grasp whatever reality was around him by scratching the back of his head. Finally realizing he was awake and in a hospital he rubbed his face, whipped the drool off his mouth and rubbed his eyes to get the sand off. He noted he was still wearing his underwear, fortunately no one had taken his boxers off, and over that he had a blue set of clean pajamas.

He looked at his side, an open window letting the sun shine in his room. He adjusted his eyes to the bright light little by little and started to take in his surroundings. Then he mentally cursed '_Dammit… Fighting all those freaks and creeps and then finish off Sasuke was tiring enough. But then getting sucked into another world filled with psychos in weird costumes, with weirder powers and who just have it against me because of little to no reason, meeting said psychos, fighting said maniacs and getting hurt by those loonies sure tired me out… It seems that my healing factor also has a thing in that, the more I had it healing me the more tired I felt… Geesh, if I use it too much or to heal something like half of my body being obliterated I'm sure going to faint… Well, on the bright side I'm nearly un-killable… on the dark side I gotta keep my ass outta the pain if I don't want to be exhausted too easy for the creeps to cut off my head, and I'm sure that can't be healed as easy as I'd like it to be._'

"Good morning. And about time you woke up, you've been here for an entire day." said Eddie's voice from his side, bringing him out of his self-analyzing thoughts. The shinobi looked to his right where Eddie had some bandages around his torso that could be seen thanks to his build and the fact a shirt his size would be hard to get, he also had a newspaper called the 'Bugle' in his hands.

Sitting at his side was a blonde girl who had brought in a large lunchbox which she was feeding to the muscular biker: Ann Weying was Eddie's entire love life, something he'd never change. She had a short blonde hair, blue eyes and a nice curvy figure for a girl her age. She wore a long-sleeved red T-shirt, a pair of knee length jean shorts, sneakers and a necklace with a small heart shaped crystal with her and Eddie's names carved in it. Currently she was feeding her boyfriend a nice plate of scrambled eggs with bacon strips in them, buttered toasts with strawberry jam and chocolate muffins.

"Have I truly slept that much…? Geesh, guess I was using too much energy back there…How are you?" the foxy blond awkwardly replied, trying to get his head to gather its thoughts.

"Fine! Got some ribs cracked but nothing to worry about. The doctors said I can get out now, but I didn't want to leave you alone. I wanted to tell Pam when you got out. Oh, but I'm forgetting my manners…" Eddie beamed with a smile before introducing both blondes. "Naruto meet Ann Weying, my girlfriend. Ann, this is Naruto Uzumaki, the crazy blond that defeated the Titans and saved my hide in the museum."

"A pleasure to meet you." Ann said with a smile before pulling out another lunchbox. "And here, enjoy it." she said giving the ninja the homemade lunch before going back to feed her boy. "When Eddie called and gave me details I couldn't just let Pam be the only one to make you breakfast."

"Pam's been worried this much for me?" the blond asked, and then the couple pointed to his side. On the right side of his bed Pamela Isley had left him a special green, air-tight lunchbox with a note attached to it:

_Naruto,_

_Please, be okay. You gave me and the others quite a scare when fainting like that. The doctors say it's because of extreme exhaustion, they were more surprised when listening to me tell them you were just filled with energy when meeting me, saying you should have fainted half a day ago from being as tired as you were. Anyways, since I guess we're kinda roommates with you needing a place and me having my home… Well, I made you some food, it's my special salad, it's completely natural and actually tastes better than most things, and being a vegetarian I try to make sure my food doesn't get repetitive so it'll probably be the best salad you'll ever eat._

_Sorry for rambling… I just want you to be okay and healthy. Try to eat my salad, it's sure to give you some energy and good nutrients. But when you get better please give me a call; Eddie will help you with that. Not much to say; I just wanted to make sure you ate something better than hospital food and I really lik-…_ (There was an erased part the blond couldn't comprehend here, he could only make it to the 'lik-', but above it was the next part.) _I am really glad I met you; you're the first person I met that makes me feel safe…_

_Ah, sorry for sounding stupid… Just needed to say that one way or another. Please get better soon, I'd like to show you the city when you do, along Blackfire and Klarion… Oh, and those two have visited you, too. Blackfire, or Blaze as she's going by now, really cares for you, and somehow Klarion says he needs to stay here and watch over some things._

_Well, that's all, hope you get better soon._

_X O X O_

_Pam._

_P.S. If you'd like, we could hang around somewhere, just the two of us._

The letter ended with a large kiss signed by Pam's lipstick. The blond smiled as he read and reread the letter over and over again. Being cared was something he wasn't used to but it was very welcomed with all his heart. He opened the environmentalist's lunchbox, not much surprised to see a salad in it along a recyclable bottle of grape juice. He munched on it and was surprised at how it tasted, it was actually like eating a dessert with all the sweets and spices Pam had added on it, the juice was also really nice, he noted that the green skinned girl had made it by herself.

"Ah… That was great!" the blond sighed in relief at having some nice food, and then grabbed Ann's gift, eating it while trying to get in the loop. "So, what did I miss?"

Eddie tossed him the two days old newspaper with a smirk. "Just you being the hottest thing in the city."

Naruto read the paper, and the large shit-eating grin on his face was capable of being seen through the stars as he looked at the title and his photo in his civilian and battle clothes:

_BLACK FOX, THE HERO GOTHAM NEEDED!_

_Citizens of Gotham, it is I, your Editor in Chief from the Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson reporting for duty with some news of hope for all of us: a man with great powers who doesn't use a mask like the terrorists that torment our innocent lives, and better yet, he's even protecting us. Today our best photographer Harry Osborn was buying clothes for his father on his birthday, to his horror a thief appeared with a shotgun just when he chose his father's birthday gift. But who was there to appear but the same hero you're watching in these images in the front page._

"_He saved my life!" Harry Osborne, our ace photographer said, "The thief just charged in, aimed the shotgun at us and I was about to faint when this kid just stands up without any fear in his eyes! The thief aimed the barrel at his face and the boy still didn't flinch before unarming and beating him up in just a second! I've never seen anything move so fast in my life, I was barely able to take a shot of him punching the thief out cold. Then, after it was all said and done and the police only needed to appear to arrest the guy, the kid paid for his new clothes and jumped away… about twenty stories up in the air to a building's roof!"_

_Investigation of the store show that the money is not from here, so our mysterious hero may be a lost soul, but a soul brave enough to show some spine back to those anarchists who destroy our city, like when fighting none other than the Red Hood gang and beating their leader, the commander of the mercenaries that work under the Batman, Robin!_

_Harry was both unlucky and lucky to be there when it all happened, just trying to pay his debts when a pistol was put to his temple. He also was able to see the mysterious blond disguised as a ninja of sorts, but being man enough to show his face instead of hiding it like one of those terrorists who keep their identities a secret just so they can blend with us and make our lives much more miserable!_

"_Was I glad to see him!" Harry exclaimed. "He charged in, spoke in Japanese, insulted the thugs and beat them up to save an injured police officer and his partner who tried to keep him from dying while a rain of bullets obliterated their car. Then the bird appeared and the kid fought Robin with nothing but his fists, he forced the bird to run, sadly the creep did so with a hostage. But, when we all thought that the poor girl was going to leave this life we saw the boy disappear and then reappear near them and make Robin fall like a sack of potatoes. Even better, he didn't break a sweat!"_

_That's all Harry and the other hostages said about the black clad, fox themed hero that saved their lives and defeated one of this city's biggest tormentors. In this editor's opinion, whoever this kid is shouldn't matter, he deserves more than our thanks for what he did so selflessly for others. I thank you, whoever you are, Black Fox._

"Damn, I'm so freaking cool!" Naruto shouted with the paper up.

"And modest." Ann added, before turning to her boyfriend and give him a peck on the lips which made him smile. "Sorry, honey. Gotta get back home. But for now, here's your summer homework." The last bit of info wiped the smile of her boy's lips, but she added. "Since you played hero last night I thought about being kind, so I finished mine and left my notes here so you can copy anything you need."

"Babe, you complete and rock my world." the biker said with a large smile, pleasantly watching his girl's handwriting answering all of his school problems.

She smirked and poked his nose, "And don't you forget it… You owe me a fast ride through the city."

And with a peck to her boyfriend's lips she left, leaving both blond men to themselves, "She's real nice." Naruto complimented, leaning back in his bed and starting to eat the muffins.

"She's that and more…" the biker said, leaning in his own bed, too. "By the way, get ready to meet Captain Slade Wilson."

"…say what?"

"You fainted soon after the Titans escaped." Eddie explained. "We didn't know what to do so we brought you here. And before we got you in my mom's car appeared none other than Captain Slade Wilson, AKA Deathstroke the Terminator. Military man, unbeatable soldier, a walking armory and the one guy aside from yourself that can face super powerful creeps like the Titans and their boss."

"Ok… what did I miss, Eddie?" Naruto asked, getting out of bed as he grabbed Ann's lunchbox and started to eat the second muffin, pulling a seat next to his fellow blond.

"Well, you exhaustedly dropped to the ground out cold. Pam and that alien chick Blackfire, who now lives in that piece of metal over my rooftop, were worried sick. Then came in none other than Captain Wilson and his men, they took you in along me to this hospital and want to talk to you soon after about joining them."

"Join them?" asked a shocked blond, before frowning, "Ok, that's something I really do NOT need. Join an army? I've had enough of that in my life, I don't need to be put under someone's orders and do things I don't want to because of some ass-hat who needs a whooping in their hide. If I have to beat someone up, I'll do it myself. I'm tired of orders."

"Whoa, whoa… take a chill pill." Eddie said, holding his arms up in defense. He thought a good five seconds what to say. "Well, if your problem's joining an army because of whatever happened to you, just say so. But the captain wants to help you, honest. The guy's pretty badass, you could learn from him but also put in your terms. And, if you needed help, the guy could have your back, he's fought the Titans, remember that."

Naruto thought it good, before sighing. "You're right… I could use some help if I'm going to have the Titans after me, and better from a guy who has experience… Sorry about earlier, just the mentioning an idea of joining an army brings back very bad memories…" he scratched his head, ruffling his hair and then sighed again. "Well… What does he want me to do? Because I'm not joining an army, I'm not taking orders from others as a weapon and I'm NOT going to let anyone see me as someone below them just because of a rank."

"Heh… I like you already, comrade Fox." Chuckled a man with a shark-like grin.

Emil Blonsky walked in the room, took a chair and sat besides Naruto before Eddie's bed. He still had on his military clothes and was still armed to the teeth, even carrying a Saiga Shotgun in his arms, cradling it like a baby. This put Naruto on edge, yet he could feel no blood thirst from this man, "Who are you, old man?"

"Old man?" asked a surprised Blonsky, before chuckling loudly, "Haha! Nice one… Yeah, I guess I'm old for someone your age… Well, not like I know it exactly, comrade." He shrugged it off, and then looked at Eddie with a smile, "Hey, you're the other kid who was in that mess at the museum, right? Well, do me a favor and keep this talk between ourselves."

"Just blond talk?" Eddie asked with a dumb, joking smile to ease the tension, making them realize all of them were blondes.

"Wow, you're right!" Blonsky chuckled more, "I guess that might be another reason I like you kids, aside from doing me, my comrades and a lot of people a favor by kicking the Titans' hides. Anyways…" the soldier sighed and took out an energy bar from his vest and then started to eat it, somehow speaking clearly between mouthfuls, "Me and others have been guarding your asses for the last nights… My bladder's been killing me with all the coffee I had to take. But, we've been waiting for you to wake up." He said between bites, pointing at Naruto before extending a hand to him, "Name's Emil Blonsky, comrade. Sergeant."

Naruto chuckled a bit awkwardly at this man's bluntness, but accepted the handshake, "Naruto Uzumaki… Umm, I don't think I have a rank anymore."

Blonsky mentally noted that but decided not to ask, "You're a pretty good fighter. When you did that combo of punches to Robin I swear I was cheering for you!" the soldier said with a wide grin.

"You mean that asshole in the clown costume?" Naruto asked, making Emil almost bust a gut in laughter.

"Well, I have to be honest. I like you a lot, kid." The Russian gasped once he got his breath back, before getting a bit more serious, "And for that we'd like some help. Oh, but you can say no if you want to, no pressure." The soldier added with both hands up in a defensive manner. "I've seen that you're not fond of being bossed around from what we could see and hear from your fight with that feathered rat… So, me and my captain would like to talk to you like civilized people, discuss a good alliance and see if we can help you kick a lot more ass."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You're not gonna experiment on me, are you?"

"Oh dear God, no! We're humans, not sadists!" Emil said with a look of anger and disgust at the idea, making Naruto note that in his mind. "We just want to see in what we could help you, see if we can teach you how to fight with more skill and be there to back you up if you ever face the Titans or any of the bigger guys behind them. And trust me, you don't want to fight those guys alone now that they know of you. Those bastards have their ass-kissing minions ready to kill when ordered, and they're… just an unfair pain in the ass to fight against."

"Well…" Naruto started, he could sense this guy was the humble kind, so he tried to trust him, "What would you help me with?"

"Asides from back-up, my captain has always a trick or two in martial arts to fight the Titans evenly and even win… Until they run off like the pansies they are." The sergeant muttered the last part angrily.

Eddie nodded as he looked at Naruto, "You'd do this city a favor worth a parade if you put one of those bastards in jail or at least beat them up pretty badly."

Naruto wasn't sure whether to go or not. It seemed too good to be truth, but first, "I'm gonna need decent clothes." He said, pointing at his pajamas, "I can't go anywhere wearing only these, can I?"

Emil smirked, "Sure, it's on me if you want new trends."

However, Naruto wasn't done, "And I want Pam and Eddie to come with me."

"Huh?" was the only thing Blonsky could come up with.

"Wait, me?" asked the dumbfounded Edward Brock as he pointed to himself.

Naruto nodded, "I want people who I can trust fully to be with me and tell me what's happening when I don't have an idea. Besides, I'd be safer if you two were with me so nobody tries any dirty trick."

Blonsky smiled a bit tiredly, "Well… Careful one, aren't you? Ok, I guess it's better to show we're playing clean here."

XXXXXX

Pam was a bit exhausted, she had been forced by the police officers to go with them for the third time these last days so they could ask her about the museum, the fights and, of course, her new housemate. She was currently in a desk before captain Octavius, who had been kind enough to bring her some coffee while he ate a chocolate croissant. So here she was, surrounded by cops, all looking cautiously at her, either wondering about her skin or what connection she had to the blond who saved two of them. Speaking of the people being saved, Donna Diego was glaring at anyone who made the girl uncomfortable with their gaze.

The captain put down his croissant in a small plate, half-eaten, and hummed as he stared at some pictures in his hands, "So, Miss Isley…" he started, shifting his eyes behind his glasses, and then deposited the photos for her to see, "Do you think I could get these signed?" he said with a large smile as the green skinned redhead looked at pictures of Naruto beating Robin. The large captain had a certain fan-boyish face on him.

Donna face-palmed, "Excuse him, it's the first time he sees something close to a superhero saving lives while we deal with crazy masked freaks." She muttered barely holding her annoyance, making her captain look down ashamed and put the photos away.

Pam sighed tiredly and looked at her fellow redhead, "Listen, officer, I have barely known him for even half a day. All I know is that he has some power in him and that he has decided to use it for something good unlike the guys who follow Superman." The room became suddenly more silent at the last name the girl said, but she continued, raising her hand to show her green skin, "If I know anything about Naruto is that I want to thank him for punching Robin's face in after what his mentor did to me and my parents."

Donna chuckled and pulled a chair to sit before the younger redhead, "Sounds like you've taken a liking to him."

Pam's skin grew greener, showing her embarrassment, "A-As if! He's just a good person, is all!" she said, trying to say something more without stuttering.

"You're crossing the river, sister." Said a new feminine voice.

Pam turned to look behind her to see a blonde woman with blue eyes, a large but gentle smile covered in red lipstick and with kind blue eyes. She had her hair done in pigtails like Pam, but instead of looking puffy they were simple and small, but stood at the sides of her head by two black hair-bands. She wore a simple office outfit, a black skirt, black thighs, red high-heel shoes, a red blouse and a white lab coat. To give her that secretary look she had a pair of small reading glasses at the tip of her nose.

"What river… Miss Quinzel?" The environmentalist said, reading the name tag on the lab coat.

The blonde giggled, "The Nile, or rather, Denial." She laughed at her bad joke, leaving Pam glaring slightly at the woman. The doctor chuckled again and sighed, "Sorry, the boss' bad humor tends to get to me when I work overtime. Still, I a girl can see when another wants something she sees." She said, smiling and turning to an office's closed door, entering said office which for some reason blared Pavarotti's Pagliaci.

Donna chuckled, "That's Harleen Quinzel, also known as Harley Quinn by our chief." She explained when getting control of her small fit of laughter while captain Otto pretended not to pay attention by eating the remains of his croissant, "She's the chief's secretary, assistant and personal psychologist. She's actually good-natured, even if annoying sometimes, but she does have a point." She grinned, the plump captain almost choked on his food from the chuckle he tried to hold. Pam was greener by the second as Donna approached her with a large smile, "So… You and Foxy are close even for such a short amount of time?"

"No! No! W-Why would you think of that?" the very embarrassed girl asked. First it was asking about him, not asking about if she was his love life… Well, he might be cute… somehow sexy… strong… and kind… and very nice as well as brave, selfless… and idiotic! He wasn't a genius, of course, he needed to learn a lot… But that sort of made him cute in a dorky way… Wait, why was she thinking of that?

To save the poor girl from utter embarrassment arrived Sergeant Blonsky, looking a bit puzzled, "I know this will sound weird, but is there any green skinned redhead with fluffy hair?" His answer was the entire police force aiming a finger at the girl who felt her embarrassment grow tenfold, it seemed the other officers were also very interested if there was any drama with her and the blond.

"Hey, Pam!" Naruto said behind Blonsky, clad in new clothes: a black, opened hoodie that from the elbow to the wrist was orange, an orange muscle shirt, black pants that from the knees down were orange and a pair of orange sneakers. He still had his headband as a belt, and his kunai pouch was firmly resting on his right thigh, and he also had the Russian man buy him socks…Emil had been sorry to have offered the kid new clothes, but he at least looked decent. Hard part was trying to remain hidden now that the general populace wanted to meet the heroic kid.

And, when his face appeared on the station it all became a ruckus as officers ran to him: Otto Octavius was the first to approach him despite his corpulent figure. The captain held several of the pictures he wanted signed by the kid, but he was pushed aside by Donna who wanted to thank the boy for saving her life, and that got interrupted as more and more officers wanted to meet the kid who beat the crap out of one of their most hated enemies. Naruto was unsure whether to enjoy the attention or fear it. He wanted to be loved and respected, but this seemed a bit too much.

*Bang!*

The force turned, weapons drawn and aiming at the gun they saw… carrying a flag out of its barrel.

"And you say I'm loud, boys."

The man who spoke was intimidating and yet seemed kind when he approached the officers, meaning he was a bit creepy. He was lean, but built to make himself respectable and imposing. His hair was long, pulled back and green, his lips were ruby red, his skin was white as snow but, most notably, he had large scars from a Glasgow Smile on his cheeks, and with how grotesque the scars looked it seemed someone enjoyed making him suffer and scream, increasing the width of the "smile" the man was doomed to have for the rest of his life. What was almost as notable as his face was his attire: a pair of purple pants, a green bulletproof vest over it, a violet dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, showing that his entire skin was paler than milk, black leather gloves and black dressing shoes. He also carried an old fashioned revolver on his left hip, a simple high caliber gun.

He currently held the fake gun up, the flag swishing in the wind by the AC system blowing behind the man as Pavarotti kept on singing from his office. Behind him was Harleen, sighing and looking down, muttering something along the lines of, "Here we go again."

The man then chuckled, "Well, what's this about?" he asked, approaching Blonsky but then stopping at the sight of the young man besides the sergeant, "Well, I'll be a psychotic man every day of the week, but aren't you the one who beat the bird at the bank?"

"Yes, I guess that's me." Naruto chuckled awkwardly… this guy was creepy.

And that's when he got the roughest handshaking session in history as his entire body shook with every motion of the man's arm to greet him, "Oh, the boys and I wanted to meet you face to face! Hahaha! The way you beat that prick was…Oh, I just lost a lung laughing when he was down! Hahahaha! Perfect! Genius! Pure art there!"

The blond, feeling his arm going numb, pulled back, only to drag the man's arm with him! He gasped, yelled and juggled with the dismembered arm in his hands until the man laughed again and showed to him it was a fake, plastic arm. Naruto looked at the arm, then at the man, and threw the arm aside as he looked at the jester of a man, who was laughing louder and louder by the second as if he didn't need lungs.

He could only raise an eyebrow, "Is he insane?"

The entire police departure answered as one, "Yes, he is." They said in perfect, tired, annoyed unison, including Harleen.

The man wiped a tear and extended his real arm, giving Naruto a card, a poker card, a Joker. The blond awkwardly took it as the man finally controlled his laughing fit, "Forgive me, it's just that I never thought I'd see someone falling for that trick unless they lived under a rock." He said while controlling his laughter but making a vein pop in the boy's forehead, "Anyways, name's Jack Napier, chief of the Gotham Police Department."

"You're the chief of this place?" the ninja asked, aiming a finger at the man. He then thought about other people in positions of power he met… and then mentally shrugged, "Ok, I guess I can live with that."

"Hehehehe…That's the first time I hear that." Jack chuckled, somehow not losing that smile as he licked his lips, mostly around the scars, "It's…fun…you know?" he asked, moving round the fake revolver before tossing it back. Harleen managed to catch the toy and tossed it inside the office as her boss approached the blond with a curious look. "You're not afraid of these…these scars…" he said, pulling out a switchblade from his pocket, looking at it with a far off look as he made the blade pop out, then put it back in the sheath and revealed it again, doing this several times as he continued speaking. "I can sense you're not curious about them either… or maybe you are but don't feel like knowing now…"

Naruto nodded, "The second option it is." He was getting unnerved by the switchblade the man played with but brushed it off, "I don't know how you got them, nor I want to know. I just came here for my friend."

Jack chuckled more, pocketing he knife and making the whole station share a sigh of relief, "Yeah, heard the sergeant there saying so…Anyways, it's been a pleasure meeting you…"

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hehe…Yes, it's been a pleasure." He turned around, but barked loudly, "Alright, boys! We've met the competition to beating the bat and his partners! Now it's our time to show we're not wasted money!" he then sharply turned to Harleen, "By the way, Harley, give our new friend a tour if you can whenever he comes around when duty doesn't call to him, ok? I'll be looking at the paperwork all day long. Take a break, you earned it."

The doctor sighed, "Yes, Mr. J."

And with that, the chief entered his office. Naruto finally voiced his thoughts, "What the fuck was that?"

"Jack Napier, also known as the Joker." Said Pam, who had already stood up in the middle of the commotion from the officers wanting to meet the hero, and was standing by his side. She tiredly looked at him, "He ever does something just… don't question it." She sighed, being in the building so many times she was still trying to shrug off what she saw from the chief. She had heard the legends and rumors, but meeting the real deal was mind blowing.

"Yeah, I think I know what you're talking about." The blond said with a nod, trying to shrug off the cries of 'Youth' in his head.

"So, shall we get going?" Emil asked, also a bit weirded out by this bizarre, nonsensical meeting.

"Wait!" Harleen said, approaching the blond kitsune and examining him, she even grabbed him by the face and turned it from side to side to get a better look, then took out a notepad and started to write on its messed up notes that consisted of hypothesis and many mistakes. "This might be a breakthrough." She mumbled, making Naruto feel even more weirded out.

"Excuse me?" he said awkwardly. Harleen then simply turned and left to her home. Naruto simply looked at the other officers, Pam and Emil for an answer to what happened, they shrugged in unison.

XXXXXX

Back at the dark cave that acted as the Titans' HQ, the norm said to do a job and get money, fail a job and you'll be put on probation, fail two jobs on a row and you're in for some pain. Robin was facing a large shadow as the other Titans were forced to watch how the kid was getting his ass handed to him in a silver platter by a larger, much more powerful and insanely skilled mass of darkness. Robin seemed to be in a very well brightened room, but whenever he heard a sound, large masses of darkness surrounded him and the place and he got a beating.

Then, in a matter of minutes, the kid fell with his face caked in blood. He then struggled to get up and bowed to the larger shadow, "Thank you for your lesson, master." He said submissively, showing respect to his mentor.

The large shadow nodded, "This better be an example to all of you, if you fail a mission I won't hold back." It said to the other Titans. "This is my training session with my apprentice…It also serves to deliver his punishment when he fails me. But for you, you won't be having any chance to fight back."

The entire team of mercenaries gulped, save their mechanical soldier. Once the shadow turned and exited the place the green skinned changeling let out a sigh of relief, "An entire day…Shit!"

Indeed, Robin's punishment was an entire day of training with no rest. For twenty four hours was Robin beaten to a pulp, and his mentor wasn't even winded. Robin then grinned at his team, "Guess you guys better get going and capture that Black Fox without my help."

"What makes you think we'll follow your orders?" barked Superboy.

Their leader grinned, "I already got my punishment, I can't fight now…But, what if YOUR mentor finds out you failed two missions in a row against just ONE guy?" he was smug as only sadists can be when in full control. And he enjoyed it.

The Titans, however, did not enjoy this.

XXXXXX

"Are we there yet?" asked none other than Blonsky as he took shotgun in an armored, weaponless jeep.

"No, sergeant, we're not there yet." the driver, John Corben, a typical man with short brown hair, a strong chin, a military built and the same uniform as his sergeant said in frustration.

"How about now?" Blonsky asked again.

The driver groaned to himself, at least the new recruit was mesmerized by the city and the jeep while the others were respectful to keep their mouths shut, though the redhead cutie seemed to enjoy being close to the foxy blond. Naruto was trying to figure out how the car worked from his seat, Eddie, back in his normal duds, was texting some of his friends about his bike, and Pam was explaining to the whiskered youth any questions he asked her like what was a hamburger and why would someone pay a lot of money for a small artifact called a cell phone.

However, the driver also wished his superior had some patience while he looked at the GPS. "According to this, the base is still far away, sarge." The soldier sighed.

"So… are we there yet?"

If he could, John would have slammed his head on the wheel. It took him a lot of will power not to throw his hands at his superior's throat. But he somehow managed to get them to their destination through the busy city: an old and abandoned café. Walls with peeling yellow paint decorated the front, windows were covered by wooden planks and the crystal door had been broken with a stone. The two soldiers took off their guns and vests, then put on a pair of green caps to disguise themselves as delivery men.

Blonsky turned to the three passengers with a small, mischievous smile, "You three won't like us for this."

(Minutes later.)

"Lift with your back, comrade!"

"Come on, even you must know how stupid that sounds!"

"Just carry the damn box! God, it's heavy!"

Inside a wooden box, the three teens were very uncomfortable:

"Eddie, your back is killing me!"

"Hey, whose bright idea was it to take me with him?"

"You two, shut it…And careful with what you touch!"

"The only thing I'm touching is the damn floor and Naruto's ass with the back of my head."

"Hehe… Pam…My back is killing me… so, forgive me for this."

"W-W-Wait! What?! H-Hey, don't do that! Y-You…"

"Hey, let me look!"

"Eddie, shut it! Oh, damn! Sorry, Pam!"

"Naruto, you…Take your hands off my-"

Pam's words died in her throat when the box was tossed to the ground as softly as it could, meaning the two soldiers carrying them had given up on the weight and let it fall, thinking an apology would help. This caused the box to break and release the caged teenagers, allowing them to fall to the ground before Slade Wilson's feet. And this did not humor the captain who had his only good eye glaring at his subordinate and sergeant.

And an apology wouldn't help the sergeant.

The three teens stood up, looking around them at a large room filled with computers, large and complicated pieces of metal, monitors and just two soldiers, their captain and another man, making it seven people in the room counting the trio of teens.

The other man was a redhead with short hair in an Agent Smith haircut, being around his fifties, and wearing a simple purple buttoned shirt, black pants, black shoes and a white lab coat. He was definitely no soldier, he had some rings under his eyes showing an obvious lack of sleep by countless hours of research with the material around him in this blank room with the only illumination being from the ceiling and the computers the man in the coat looked at all night long. Currently, when the box was dropped, he had been behind a board, not a normal one mind you because this one was made of steel and floating in the air. The sound of the dropped box caused him to accidentally shut it off and curse loudly.

However, his bad mood was gone when looking at the new arrivals, "Is he…?" he asked the captain, still dressed in his business suit, who nodded. The redhead smiled more and when Naruto stood up he shook his hand, "You're Black Fox, right? I'm honored to meet you, you saved my son at the store and the bank! Oh, I am Norman Osbourne, I… I… I don't know how to thank you for saving my son's life!"

The blond was once again weirded out as he was allowed to pull his hand back, "Um… you're welcome." He said, feeling that strange tingle when someone truly liked him for doing something right, it felt so worthwhile but so new.

"I also have to thank you." The captain said, extending his own hand which Naruto shook too, "I am captain Slade Wilson."

"And I've been told I should meet you." Naruto said as both stopped shaking and stood their ground, locking eyes as if they could see the other's soul. Finally, it was the blond who spoke next, "I'm not gonna beat it around the bush, so, what the hell am I here for?"

"To train you." Slade replied without missing a beat, "I saw what you did, I know potential when I see it and you have yet to reach your true power." He closed his eye, deep in thought at his own words, "You are not from here, people barely know you, and yet you selflessly fought against super powered beings capable of destroying armies. I still wonder what kind of training you went to be like this, as I can see it's mostly you acting out of your own reflexes. You lack discipline, you lack skill, and yet you make up for all of that with resourcefulness. I…I am ashamed to say I can't even being to think of ways to comprehend your style."

Naruto simply shrugged, "Sorry, I kinda do what I can do at the fly…Been working so far."

"And yet, you only know the basics of fighting, while making new moves in the middle of the battle…" the large man then smiled, "So, I was wondering what would happen if you had decent training."

"Yeah, that'd be my second problem with this." Naruto said, pointing at Slade, "How do I know I can trust you. Besides what I heard of you being a hero, I have to be honest and say I don't dig government, politics and any dick of a dictator in power."

Slade smiled, "Then how about a little bet?"

Now Naruto knew why Tsunade loved bets, he felt that need to try to get some respect out of this man and win an awesome prize…mostly a prize. The redhead friend of nature wasn't as thrilled, "Wait a second. You plan on risking working here for a bet?"

Blonsky patted her puffy haired head, "It's a man thing." At that comment, she would have sent him a glare at the sexist comment, but Slade beat her to it, "Oh…I better shut my mouth, right?"

"As I was saying, a small bet." The captain continued, "A little fight to test your might. You lose, you have to agree to come here to train in combat. You win, you decide on your prize."

"Yeah, I'm not digging that. Too good to be true even if you're a hero." Eddie commented, approaching Naruto and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Listen, Naruto, if I were you, I'd repeat after me: No, thank you."

Naruto's answer was: "I accept."

Eddie and Pam shared a face-palming session as Emil raised a brow, "Is he always this impulsive?"

"It sadly seems so." The girl replied.

Slade smiled and approached a wall, moving a disguised panel to reveal a big red button. After pressing it, an elevator appeared from the ground before the heroes. "Shall we get going?" he asked nonchalantly as he entered the elevator, Naruto stepped in too, followed by his friends, a now enthusiastic Emil and an excited Norman, the latter two wanted to see the captain fight and, what they'd never admit, lose to a kid for much mocking material if they ever messed up.

Eddie exhaled in a bit of despair mixed with frustration, "So, where are we going to?"

Blonsky remembered something at that question, looking worried, "The training grounds, but now that I remember, weren't they already occupied by her, captain?"

"Her?" asked the three teens in unison.

Slade smirked, "I wasn't the one to fight you. I am sorry to say I have urgent business tonight and I have to be fresh. But, I found someone decent enough to fill in for me and who was eager to fight you…" Instantly, the man's face soured, "My niece."

"Hi there!" a new voice cheered once the elevator stopped. "It's Wanda Friggin' Wilson here to rock your face off!"

The place was a large gym, simple and with tatami mats all over the floor, training equipment all around, dummies to beat the crap out of and even a few dozens of targets for testing new guns. But what surprised everyone the most was a girl Naruto's age with blonde hair falling to her mid back, blue eyes, a foxy face and an insane grin plastered all over her face. She also wore an outfit that called for attention: crimson skin tight pants, a pair of black combat boots, a blood red vest that hugged her figure perfectly, detached black sleeves and red gloves. She also carried a silver belt with a strange symbol, a red circle with two smaller ones, both black and acting with white dots as the "angry" eyes. On her back she had strapped a pair of katanas she had currently out, and on her hips were several pouches where she carried a lot of guns.

But her figure…"Hey, writer, the readers can dream on that!"

"What?" asked the baffled Naruto.

Wanda, as she identified herself, spoke with a very loud and giddily insane tone, "Hiya there, Foxy Loxy! Saw you at the news after investigating on more about Bea Arthur and her glory! Gotta say, I loved how you beat feather brains! Also, loved how your ass swung from side to side!"

"M-My what?!" asked the now very red and very embarrassed blond.

"H-His what?!" asked, "**They know who it is.**" Said Wanda's…inner voice? "**Since she can't have the yellow box, she has inner voice.**" Ok…

"Sh, quiet you, we need to get the plot moving." The girl said, making the captain sigh and cover his face with one hand.

"My niece…Wanda Wilson, the daughter of my brother Wade Wilson and…completely insane."

"By the way, if you need to know, my three sizes are the same as Rainbow Mika's…God, she was SO underrated!" the blabbermouth said with a wide grin at first before having on a large frown.

Naruto looked in disbelief at Slade, aiming a finger at Wanda, "I have to fight her?"

"Believe it or not, she's strong…Family or not, I know she can do a lot of dangerous missions." The captain said, motioning for the blond to move and face the girl.

Suddenly, time stopped, the only one moving as Wanda, who was looking at… us…

"And calm down, I'm not an OC. I'm this AU's Deadpool, or rather the Lady Deadpool…Damn, what were you smoking when thinking of this, Slinger?" I'm sorry if the fourth wall's broken beyond repair… "Blame your brain, Slinger! Also…" the girl then ran to…your screen! Pressing her face against it and looking at you, right in your soul, reader. "Hey, I know what you pervs are all thinking…Yeah, he's got a fine ass, so I'm gonna see if I can touch and tap…Hey, I'm this AU's Deadpool in Slinger's insane imagination and a girl…Girls know THAT ass is worth a ton."

Time then finally flowed back as Blonsky explained more on the kid's adversary, "She is utterly insane but ridiculously dangerous. Trained by her father and then by her uncle, you can say she is more comfortable with a gun than a dress." "**Hey, dresses creep me out**! **Oh, damn it! I'm talking in my inner voice!**"

Naruto, for once, didn't know whether to be terrified or simply confused. Eddie summed it all up for him to understand, "If you fight her, say goodbye to your sanity."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, the Titans were getting ready for something big, tonight they had an important meeting with the best Gotham had for them, and a few games from their current immediate superior. In their HQ, the large shadow that always watched over them, terrifying them even in their sleep, looked intently at the screens before him, analyzing Naruto's movements.

"Guess I should have some help for the final battle…Maybe a guest. But who to be the main battle for tonight's game?" he mused to himself, until looking at the picture of a beautiful woman in her near twenties with blue eyes, long blonde hair and a black lace. He smirked, "Ah, perfect…If he's strong enough to put of a fight against brute force, skill and even mental attacks, I doubt his inner ear can take on a full blast of the Canary Cry."

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Sorry for leaving the chapter here, but if I made it as long as the last one it might have taken much more for me to update it. I'll try to keep the length around 8k-9k words to avoid getting some of you lost.**

**Also, Wanda is, as you might have guesses, this AU's Deadpool. Why make Deadpool a girl and a hero here? Well, the hero is because when he first started he was a villain, so going by that here he'll be a hero. Anti-heroes will work more on their drive. The Punisher killing criminals means he won't be a good guy. And for the girl part…Well, some fans of his and Batman do crack pairings with DP and Harley and the thought of a child from that…**

"**IS ME!"**

**Ah! Get back in the fic! …wait, what's with the gun in MY freaking FACE?!**

"**Easy, I don't get a slice of foxy pie and a feel of his GLORIOUS ass next chapter while fighting him, you'll eat through your nose and mouth at the same time, savvy?"**

…**savvy…**

**"Only I can say savvy!"**

**Ah! Wait...a tranquilizer...? Oh son of a- *Thud***

**"Swordslinger's out… Next chapter of this fic will be written by yours truly..."**


	4. Chapter 4

"**The Swordslinger OWNS NOTHING, bitch! So, that makes him filled with disappoint that a once very loved manga fell down so many levels…Damn you Kishimoto, damn you to listening to Justin Bieber in an endless loop!"**

**And I edited chapter one and two.**

"**Because flamers didn't want to wait for development of Foxy getting to be a man and accepting he'd have to kill eventually rather than let Slinger here - tied to a chair as I make sure he keeps on writing by torture of rubbing his back with popsicles - do his thing…Oh well, their loss. I mean, readers COULD learn to see how a story goes since it might get better. Meh, least he's got you and a whole LOTTA guys to make him company, reader. And if you were to say bad things about this fic…"**

**She knows where you sleep, enough said.**

"**Yeah, now…Where was I…? Oh yeah! New chapter of MY fic, and my sexy rear maybe getting some slice pie of a feel out of that fine, tight butt of Foxy's…Hey, Slinger! Get to work!"**

**Put the damn gun away from my head and I might be able to write something.**

"**Yes, what I tell you! Now…Hey! Why is there no smexy ME time having a sensual Foxy giving me a lustful grin while he wears nothing but red sheets of silk covering his manhood in a water bed?! And why are there no chimichangas, Black Jack and Foxy's clones strip-dancing for me?!"**

**Well, readers, this might kill me… *Click* But here's the chapter I wrote for Wanda, without her fantasies plaguing it. I regret nothing!**

**"Oh, you SHALL! Nobody takes sweet man ass pie slice from Wanda Wilson! Nobody! NOBODY! You WILL suffer my wrath... of chimichangas!"**

**XXXXXX**

Game's getting started

So, Naruto faced none other than Wanda as he finally put on his battle outfit. He stepped out of a small changing room while Wanda sharpened her swords, looking at him with a wide, unnerving smile. "So, Foxy, ready for some action? I promise not to grope too much."

The blond instantly looked at the captain with worry, Wilson, the uncle, sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to his niece, "Wanda, what did we talk about?"

She looked at him dumbfounded, "How cool it'd be if your real name were Uncle, you ate a lot of garlic, had a funny, over-stereotyped Chinese accent and sold antiques?"

"That's not what I meant. I meant, right now." the man said, mustering the patience of a saint.

"Never drink orange juice after brushing your teeth?"

"That was Blonsky."

"Hmm…To see if Foxy is a natural blond?"

"I am!" the blond shouted, somehow feeling naked as she looked at him. "**You readers know what I mean… I know he's blond, but I wanna make sure if he's ALL natural in some parts…Ok, uncle's giving me a stern look, which means I need to get the plot moving.**"

"Ok…Not to annoy Foxy?" she asked, finally giving up.

"And…" her uncle said, being on the verge of banging his head against the nearest wall thanks to the last question and the image that would forever burn in her head.

Wanda's thoughtful face changed into a teary-eyed one, making her look ridiculously cute, "Me no use guns?" she was now on the verge of tears, making Naruto cringe.

"Umm…" he said, truly not being comfortable with people crying made him weak to that, even if the person was crazy as all Hell, "I think I can handle guns alright." He said, looking at the large captain for approval, "Besides, I heal fast." And to prove his point, he took out a kunai and stabbed his hand with it. The crew was currently shocked, until he pulled it out and showed them the new skin, muscle tissue and even bone regenerating from a metallic object piercing his hand.

Wanda smiled more, "Hey, now we have more in common!" and with those words, she stabbed herself in the gut, "Ugh… First, MUST resist iron-in-diet jokes…Second, must impress Foxy." And with that, she pulled out the blade, showing that while there was a gash in her red and black costume, the wound healed as fast as his.

Eddie blinked in disbelief, and then hooked his thumb towards the nearest wall, "I'm gonna go over there and get traumatized in silence." He said, stepping back.

Pam mentally snapped her fingers, now knowing why her roommate could heal that fast. However, she also had to admit there was a disturbing side to watching him willingly stab his own hand and resisting the pain while the clearly insane blonde soldier girl did something far more drastic. She could only hope Wanda's insanity didn't get to Naruto. "**If I don't drive him coo-coo, I'll drive him mad. It works to get a guy's motors running when you abuse his sanity.**"

And to prove her point, Wanda struck a pose; she hugged herself with her arms below her chest to show off her breasts tightly hugged by the fabric of her outfit. Naruto blushed and tried to shake his thoughts as Wanda approached him with sensual steps, Eddie whistled innocently as he looked away, Slade covered his face with one hand while the other was on Blonsky's shoulder to give the sergeant the silent threat of pain if he said something stupid.

"Hey, Foxy. You know, a guy like you, going all physical on me…It's just as hot as love." She said, moving her hands slowly and sensually to her hips, before grinning widely, "Want a kiss from Bobby and Betty?" she drew out dual automatic pistols from the holsters on her thighs and fired a rainstorm of bullets at the blond as she laughed madly. Naruto widened his eyes as he back-flipped in the air and looked around for something to cover himself behind or somewhere to get himself away from the fire.

He saw a steel box and used his Hiraishin to appear behind it. Wanda grinned more, "Oh, flashy move! So shinny, like your hair…If you don't get truly hurt, could I pet your head as if you were a kitten?" the insane girl asked while reloading her guns.

Pam summed everything with her next question, "Are you psycho?!"

Wanda puffed her bigger chest. "**That's right, show the competition off.**" '_Duh, that's what the outfit's for…well, and for battling with free movements, but it gets some attention from cute, little fellas like Foxy…Damn, I gotta make that ass mine._' "**I hear ya, now use your ganster voice to show you're not insane…homicidal insane, at least.**" "Sorry, sistah, but this gangsta has ta roll and use her rubbah bullets to get herself some Foxy Pimp, yo!"

"Rubber?" asked Pamela, looking at where the projectiles landed and finding several round blue, rubber balls the size of bullets laying around where Naruto would have been hit. The captain let out an involuntary sigh of relief, but it was a short lived moment.

Wanda smirked more than usual as she pulled out a round, metallic object, "And since I don't like playing hide and seek. Here's some pineapples for throwing at you, uh-huh, Foxy." She said in a sing-song voice.

Naruto saw the small object fly above his head, and he knew it was bad news. Not deciding to risk it, he jumped from his hiding spot and not a moment too soon as several iron balls blew up all around the room. He was struck but swallowed the pain and landed on all fours like a wild animal, staring at Wanda while gritting his teeth in pain. The audience was fortunately safe behind a pair of Plexiglas shields that Blonsky had grabbed nearby. It may have been a riot grenade, but it stung like a bitch on the kitsune's back when some of those projectiles struck him on his spine.

"That'll leave a mark…You're ridiculously dangerous!" he groaned while trying to keep his distance while moving on his hands and feet like a fox. It was a bit difficult to stand up when feeling a few of the steel projectiles on his back embedded on his flesh from the force of the impact.

Wanda, however, smiled at him with a starry gaze, "Oh, you don't have to be so elegant to me!" she said, twirling one of her feet on the ground while clasping her hands on her cheeks.

Naruto sweat-dropped, "You're truly unlike any girl I've met before." He said, trying to say it as something neutral…But Wanda is insane. "**Gleefully insane until he said those words!**"

"Other girls?! You've been meeting with other chicks when I'm around in this fan fiction being probably the hottest fantasy for the readers?!" the girl shouted, spinning her guns in her hands and aiming them at Naruto's face, "That's it! Time to go Revolver Ocelot on yo ass!" she said, using a badly stereotyped gangster speech in the last part. Naruto remained still on all fours, waiting for her to take the initiative. "**Oh, so he's into that kind of girls, huh?**" '_Hoho! It might be fun to do some of those things I saw in the magazines I steal from Blonsky and put in uncle's desk to annoy him._' "**So, leather corset or just a pair of boots?**" '_Boxers!_' "Hey, girls! We're in the middle of something here!"

Naruto, watching as Wanda went from angry to thoughtful, then to delighted and then to annoyed, could only do as the audience and wonder what was wrong in this girl's head. When Wanda cleared her head, relatively speaking, she decided to throw more riot grenades at the blond, and jugging her pistols in a manner similar to the Metal Gear Solid villain she mentioned in the paragraph above, she shot them while midair in the middle of their path, resulting in all of them blowing up before time and filling the room with steel pellets.

The blond, however, had been trying to get Wanda's pattern. He finally decided it was time to go with the flow. He looked at all the pellets flying his way and he stood up. His mind was focusing, concentrating his every nerve and sense on the incoming attack. Then as he walked towards the incoming projectiles he released a few of his chakra round his every pore to increase his senses and reflexes. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, almost as if time had stopped, and that gave him the opportunity to see an opening and take it.

Wanda widened her eyes in shock as Naruto jumped forward, diving at the floor and stopping his fall with his hands. The kitsune then moved his body's weight forward while standing on his hands, moving his legs forward towards Wanda and using a powerful impulse to lift himself from the ground, flying at her with a double drop kick. Wanda was forced to take out one of her katanas, trying to use its dull side to block the double kick. However, the strength the blond had was something no eye could calculate.

"Damn it! Rule number one in Fan-Fiction: protagonists are too stubborn to lose!" the girl cried as she flew back, landing on a pile of training gear, some weights and a bench.

The audience was in a bit of a shock, Eddie and Pam wanted to congratulate him, Slade and Emil were shocked at his way to get that victory against a well trained soldier. However, Naruto was more concerned about what he had done. He quickly ran to tend to the crazy chick who had been shooting at him and blowing riot grenades at his face…yeah, he did have a big heart. "**And perfect foxy buns.**"

"Hey, Wanda, get up… Please, I'm sorry. I didn't want to get so rough." He said with genuine regret and remorse in his voice, making Wanda smile at him when she opened her eyes.

'_Wow…He's really cute worrying like this for a girl who wanted to kick his ass to mark it as mine…_' "**Hey, that was for fun, comedy and to fantasize…We wouldn't hurt this cute, kind and sexy-ass foxy.**" "Geesh, you're embarrassing me." Wanda said to her mental voices, but Naruto, thinking it was for himself, backed away. Then he saw that she was bruised all over. Healing factor like his or not, he didn't want to bear the thought of her being hurt because of him. He might have agreed to fight her, but it didn't mean he was proud of hurting an innocent, even if bat-shit insane, girl.

"Here, lean on me." He told her while hooking one of her arms over his shoulders to get her to stand up.

But, in her position, there was one thing she couldn't resist… "**Grope Dat Ass.**" '_Grab those buns._'

"**Reaction time! Now, for the girls who have their eyes in that fine, soft, firm and delicious piece of rear!**"

Blackfire, who had been walking around the city's shopping district to busy herself, looked up in the sky. As she ignored lewd comments from punks surrounding her, she felt an immense sudden rage as she punched a perv behind her, sending him flying up, high in the air and land on a flagpole. Somehow the perv's underwear got stuck on the flag, giving him a wedgie until someone brought him down. The other punks did the right thing and walked away while the alien girl wondered where that killing urge came from.

Pam, however, was stronger, and she managed to get a grip… a grip a bit too tight on her hand as she forced herself to act indifferently while her nails almost pierced her green skin. While the other girls could get their rage out even if not knowing what caused it, Pamela was forced to watch this and do one thing.

"**Now, for the men in the room blinking in disbelief! …Ok, seriously, get to them! Pam's getting closer!**" Wanda begged me, looking in horror as Pam stomped to her with her hands balled in very tight fists.

And poor Naruto was frozen where he was, the grip on his posterior side was too sudden. He was too shocked to think, he could only remain on his toes with his mouth gaping, his eyes wide with his pupils the size of dots, and with his mind drawing a blank slate in his current state of mixed horror and surprise. The blond finally reacted when listening to the sound of hand smacking cheek and a dizzy Wanda stumbling around him before falling face first to the ground with a hand imprinted all over her right cheek. "**Worth it!**"

Naruto finally turned to Pam, who was nursing the hand she used to slap Wanda. The environmentalist wasn't a fighter, but when mad she used more strength than she thought she could have, and to knock a girl with a healing factor trained to take on against experienced soldiers and who was the niece of a man with a reputation of being unbeatable, it was quite terrifying. He made a note not to make her mad, and approached her.

"Umm…Thanks, I guess." He said sheepishly, he didn't know what to say to someone who knocked out a girl perverted enough to grab his ass like that.

Finally, Pam got back to her senses, the urge to get her hand on Wanda's face satiated made her realize what she did, "Oh dear… I guess I wasn't myself back there." She admitted, feeling nervous at the attention.

Slade sighed, "I guess this means I won't ground her for that." He said as he walked to Naruto, "And I think we had a deal…You won, fair and square." He then extended his hand to Naruto, who shook it as to seal their agreement. The captain then moved to his niece and lifted her up, carrying her in his arms and moving out of the room, but all the while speaking for the blond ninja to listen to him, "You are free to do what you want."

"Well, first I want to see that Wanda's ok. I mean, I did hit her pretty hard." The kitsune replied, rubbing the back of his head. Pam did feel guilty as she had been the one to knock the maniac out.

"You worry too much." Blonsky said, waving the worries off, "As you saw, Wanda's not a normal girl. She is truly near un-killable. Something like this fight would have got her winded after she healed her injuries."

Naruto ruffled his hair in frustration, "Sorry, I just…don't like to fight someone who means well. Even if she is insane, I guess I don't have it in me to hit someone who hasn't done anything wrong."

"That's a sign of weakness." Slade said dryly as he and the others stepped in the elevator, "To hesitate may cost you in a fight. I saw your fighting style, you don't think, you just react. You lack skill and discipline. But, when fighting someone like Wanda, you held back."

Naruto got ticked off at that, "Well, excuse me for thinking your niece didn't deserve to get hit. I at least want to think I can avoid hurting someone rather than beating them senseless. I know when I might need to fight against an unredeemable bastard, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. What's your excuse?"

"Naruto…" Eddie started, pulling his fellow blond away from the captain, who was seemingly frozen in time, "Did you forget who he is? Captain Wilson is a man of war, he's done his share of killing to save others. I understand what you're saying but, in this world I got to live in, I've seen enough bastards in the news wearing masks and using their powers for their whims. I also don't like the idea of people having to kill people to do a right, but with the kind of assholes here at Gotham, you should open your mind a bit."

Naruto stood silent, looking at the unconscious Wanda, and then at Slade. "I better leave." The blond said as the elevator finally stopped and he walked out.

Pam tried to follow him, "Naruto, where are you going?"

"I need some time alone…" the blond admitted, stopping by the door to ruffle his hair once again, "It's just that…what the old man said…It ticks me off." He admitted, turning to look at the captain straight in the eye, "Sorry, I know you mean well to train me and teach me how to fight. I just don't want to think killing is the only answer unless my enemy truly deserves it."

Slade noted a strange glint in the kid's eyes, and he knew what it meant, "So, you also have blood in your hands."

The whiskered youth nodded, "I'm not proud of it, but I am glad I was able to take the bastard down." he ruffled his hair once again, trying to get rid of the memories, "I just… I just need some fresh air. I'll be back when I'm done sorting some personal matters…And I might join you if you knock the attitude down." he remained a bit thoughtful, before he decided on what to say, "Pam…Be careful, I'll try to be back sooner than later." And with that, he disappeared in a Hiraishin.

Emil, with a serious look on his face, turned to his captain, "So, he's killed…Man, I don't want to think what it's like for a kid to have that feeling." He said, looking sadly at the ground, "I mean, the first time I took a life to save a civilian it was hard for me to accept it. It's not something easy when you actually want to help people."

"Blonsky…" Slade said to interrupt his subordinate, "I will be leaving Wanda in your care. Corben, take these two back to their home. I'll be preparing myself for tonight's event."

Pam suddenly got worried, "Wait, you mean tonight's another Dark Hour show?"

The captain nodded, placing his niece on Blonsky's arms so he carried her, "And we don't have any idea who may be the victim there. The police of Gotham is searching for any civilian who could be lost. You two better keep close to Corben to avoid danger. And Blonsky, you better prepare the perimeter around Arkham City, I don't want any reporter getting in for some scope and dying by a stray bullet."

"Wait a minute." Eddie exclaimed, "You wanted Naruto to join you, so you could have him helping you in that sadistic game?" he sounded worried and angry, worried about the show taking a victim tonight, angry that his new friend could have been put in such a dangerous situation.

Slade made no eye-contact with the teenagers, but spoke loud and clear, "I thought he could have been useful. But his way of thinking, even when he's taken a life…He's too soft. In that game it's all kill or be killed. If he has mercy to his enemies, many will die. I can't allow someone like that to be there. It's my job."

He was about to enter his office, but a firm grasp turned him around, making him face a green skinned pissed off girl, "You bastard!" Pam shouted, completely angry, "You talk about killing those criminals like you're some god above them! I understand some of them need to be taken out, but the way you're saying it…It's as if you didn't care for anything but to complete your mission! I understand why Naruto left; he surely didn't want to end like you!"

And with that, she stomped out, passing through a shocked Corben who upon seeing her leave followed her to escort her. Eddie soon ran after her, completely shocked. Emil simply sighed, "You know she's right, captain…It's been a long time of you doing this and acting this way. As if it were just some job to kill criminals." He then looked at Wanda, making sure she was deeply sleep, before turning to his superior, "Is it because of Wade? Are you still holding it all to yourself what your brother did and what you had to do?"

"Not now, sergeant. Get to your post." Slade said dryly and walked into his office, locking the door behind him.

XXXXXX

Naruto had spent the rest of the day walking on the rooftops, trying to get his head away from Slade's words. He knew the man had to have his reasons, as he could feel the idea of not holding back made him feel some sense of remorse. But he didn't want to dwell on that either. Killing was wrong, no matter how he would slice it. Sure, he did have to kill at one point, but to sink to THAT bastard's level was disgusting. He just needed some air. If the city was cleaner, or a large forest were around, he might have felt like right at home. But with his home long gone, he had nowhere to go.

He jumped down to the main street, thanking to have grabbed his civilian clothes after the fight and changing into them after leaving the place. He pulled on the hood of his new hoodie and tried to walk unnoticed. He knew these people might have heard or seen about him, and now needing some alone time he opted to avoid calling attention. He looked like some guy going to gym with his fighting gear on a gym bag hanging from his shoulder.

He tried to enjoy the place, and found a set of TVs behind a large window getting a lot of attention from the citizens. He walked in when listening to them cheering and saw a large man, ridiculously intimidating, standing proud in a wrestling ring. It was a guy with a built that said he could rip others to shreds, wore green combat pants and had on a strange gas mask covering his mouth and with a strap covering his nose and going to the back of his head. His name was Bane from what he heard the spectators shout when cheering for him, and some of his moves were rather neat to watch for the blond, who decided to copy them if he ever had to fight.

"Oh…" he was distracted from his silent watching of the match to look at a girl with a distraught look on her face. He then felt something hit his boots, an apple. He reached down and began to help her grab several more fruits, some boxes of milk and…and…and…"Where are those panti- Huh?! AAAHHHH!"

The resounding echo of a slap was heard around the street as Naruto fell on his back, a dandy shaped hand marked on his whiskered cheek as his face was now hidden by the pink fabric that got him in this mess.

(Moments later.)

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, bowing after the girl had helped him away from the crowd to get attention off them, leaving them in a small park.

"Y-You…Why would you…? Ugh!" she was truly cute when mad, he noted. Long blonde hair falling to her mid-back, blue eyes, a slim figure, wide hips and a nice body for a girl apparently around his age. She wore a simple white blouse, a red skirt and blue sneakers.

"Hey, it was an accident. I didn't meant to do that, I just wanted to help you…I'm sorry it went that way."

The girl looked down in embarrassment, he did help her, "It's fine…I guess I shouldn't have overreacted had I known that you were helping me instead of-"

"Hey, I'm not one of those perverts!" Naruto defended himself, shaking a fist. "Aw man… I just wanted a walk around this city, enjoy the place and clear my head, not to be compared to that old fart."

"Problem with your family?" the girl asked.

"More like an old acquaintance…Kinda close to family with how much of a pain he was." He admitted. "He was annoying, never stayed much, always put more importance to his duty, but at least he taught me some useful things. I'm glad he taught me some good things, but the bad ones…well, I can say I'd rather be nothing like that."

The girl looked down, a bit thoughtful, she could try to look what his face was like beneath that hood but she felt a strange thrill at wanting him to show himself. "I can relate to that…By the way, I'm Linda Lee Danvers." She was honest with the relating part, as she knew what it meant to have a relative like that, but she also knew that the guy he was talking about wouldn't be as bad as...

"You do?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head through the hood, "Well, I hope everything goes alright. And my name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"You're Japanese?" she asked a bit dumbfounded, "You don't look like it." She stated as she looked at the reflection of those eyes too blue to be real and those golden bangs of head hanging around his skull like a spiky mop haircut.

He chuckled warmly, "Not the first time I heard that. But yes, it seems I am since I can speak Japanese and was born in a place where they could speak it too."

She chuckled too, "And this might sound stupid but…Do you feel at home here?"

He scratched his nose, feeling a bit flustered, "Well…How do I put it? I like it here, I really do…I had good friends back at home but they're…well, they're not here with me. But…yes, I think this place welcomes me."

Linda smiled, "I know that feeling! I suddenly feel as if I shouldn't have lived where I was born because of how this place is so…nice! I can't describe it but it's so different and yet so much better than where I used to live in before…" she trailed off, silencing herself by force.

But the whiskered youth heard her alright, "Before what?"

It was then a large screen in front of the large building called The Bugle turned on, interrupting any further conversation with Linda and showing static at first before getting a clear image. Instantly, all other screens from televisions to cell phones turned on as the same image appeared in all of them: a large shadow. The shadow had white eyes with no pupils, their gaze narrowed in the dark it was being hidden while behind him was a sight that weirded out Naruto but terrified the citizens of Gotham: a large emblem of a yellow oval with a bat symbol sowing off its wings.

"Good evening, citizens of Gotham." The shadow said in a gruff voice. "It is time to show you how to play by the rules in this newest episode of my favorite game, the Dark Hour. We have very special guests for tonight." And stepping to the side, Naruto's eyes widened when he recognized the two men tied up, "Police chief Jack Napier and his captain Otto Octavius, both will be this show's host for our newest contestant."

"What an honor…" Jack said, looking up at the large shadow, showing his face covered in bruises, same with the captain who had a bloody lip, "So, what next, popcorn? I want mine with extra butter." His answer was to get a punt to the face.

As our hero's blood boiled, the shadow spoke once again, "As you can see, we planned for more comedy tonight. After all, we need all the laughs we can get as the next challenger comes in to save these two or lets them here to die by the hands of my Titans before the night ends." He then snapped his fingers, showing an image of…Naruto! "That's right! I can't let this little punk get away after what he did to my apprentice. So, the rest of the Titans will have to show him not to mess with me, the Dark King of Gotham."

"Ptoo!" that was Jack, spitting out the blood from his mouth after that foot on his face, "That's the best you got for a title? I'll go with the Clown Knight of Gotham any day of the week over that cliché."

The large shadow spun around, delivering a roundhouse kick at the chief's face. Otto got angry when he watched his captain getting knocked out, "If you want feel like a man then face Naruto like one instead of hitting defenseless people. Or what? You're this much of a coward?"

The shadow turned to the fat cop, but instead of hitting him, he grinned in the dark covering his face, "So, his name's Naruto…" and with that, he lifted the tied up captain by the ropes tying him up and put his face on the camera, "Listen, Naruto, if you want any of these two to live, go to Arkham City and try to defeat my team of Titans. But if you lose, I promise you'll see them having a slow and painful death as you suffer something worse than their punishment for thinking you can't go against my word in this city."

And with that, the screens all turned off, leaving Clara to wonder herself where had that blond boy have gone to.

Linda, however, was truly shocked, "T-That boy was the one Kal-El's allies are worried about?" she looked around, trying to find anything that could aid her in this state of disbelief. She finally got a grip on herself as she remembered why she was here for, "No… I don't have to worry about him… I am the Supergirl…I am here to make my cousin's orders come true."

XXXXXX

The city was in chaos, their police chief and a captain of their police department had been kidnapped for a sadistic show brought in live to all their TVs. There was no way to change channels or turn off their TVs. They could just watch and hope this Naruto would do something. The citizens of Gotham could only pray for him to win, all as the large shadow spoke on their screens.

"Here they are, ladies and gentlemen." The intimidating figure said, "Jack Napier, your beloved chief of police. Ah, he does bring back memories when trying to oppose me in his earlier years, and even keeps on fighting after the lesson I gave him." He said, as Naruto and the entire city heard to this man speak from any TV, radio and media. "He was a married man, had a wife and a child. Then I decided to show him not to try to fight my word. I kidnapped his wife and put her in this game of mine. He thought he could save them, I showed him wrong."

Naruto's blood boiled more and more while the civilians watched in shock a brown haired man with a standard police outfit holding a pair of revolvers at the large shadow. It was an old recording, it had a few glitches but the image was still clear enough to make out what happened. It was a younger Jack, aiming his guns at the shadow while his wife held their six year old boy close to her, a young boy with blue eyes and blond hair like his mother, but looking similar to his father, and having some resemblance to none other than the foxy ninja who was running to save the chief of police.

Screams were heard, cries of sorrow filled the night as the moon rose above the skies and the stars and the city's lights illuminated the dark buildings. The kitsune ran faster as his blood boiled, putting on his gear while the people looked in shock at him, then in hope. They kindly pointed him the way every time they saw him running, and begged him to save the two men.

Naruto saw what happened, heard it and felt how he understood the madness in Jack's head. He was beaten, forced to see his wife crying while hugging her son protectively, before that shadow took out a knife and scarred Jack permanently with his ever present "smile".

"Come on, Jack. Why so serious?" the shadow asked as the poor man cried in pain, holding his cheeks while wriggling on the ground on his bruised, broken body…and could only watch in shock as the shadow approached his family, and threw at them a large bottle of acid. As the screams of Jack's dying family reached his ears and he looked in tears what happened to the love of his life and their kid, he was starting to lose it. "I thought you liked to smile, chief." The shadow said, approaching the scrawny man and grabbing him by his neck and approaching a large cauldron with a green, and certainly very toxic liquid in it. "You should try to die laughing with a smile on your face."

The rest was history. A story that made our hero's fangs grow longer, his nails get sharper and his eyes blare a furious crimson with slit pupils as he ran on his full gear to find this shadow and kill him. However, as he ran forward, he saw how time stopped around him. He could only watch as everything around him froze, not even the dust.

"I see you're angry." Said a familiar, creepy voice.

"El Olvido." Naruto said as he turned to the mustached elder man with a smile on his face.

"Glad you haven't forgotten me, boy." The elder overseer said, "I have two advices for you…You're too angry, your opponent wants to use that against you. His mind is a scary place, even for me. He wants nothing but to make others lose their own and take anything that's important to them. If you get angry, you'll lose his game and he'll win one way or another…And my second advice…You may need help to get around his city. I have brought you a forgotten gift in your family."

"My family?" asked a baffled Naruto.

"Yes, but first, loosen your rage, boy." Naruto looked at the elder man, and knowing he won't get moving unless he calmed down, he breathed deeply and returned back to normal. "Good…This is something your clan made, it's a gift someone told me to give to you so you can not only fight better, but keep your own temper in control."

"Who?" asked a very interested Naruto.

El Olvido smiled warmly, and it wasn't creepy, it was a loving, caring smile, "The first person to love you with all their heart when you were born and even before you were given life…"

XXXXXX

As he ran, Naruto was oblivious to what the others were up to. Pam had done her best to get dressed as fast as she could, grabbed a backpack and filled it with some of her plants, a few seeds and jars of chemicals she manufactured herself. Blackfire, who had been at the shopping district and watched the news, flew past the crowd up in the sky in search for where she might find a clue to where Naruto could be. Eddie was in shock at his home that Naruto was now forced to be in the show, until hearing to a loud bang at his door opening it to find Pam dragging him. Klarion, who had been back in his own realm, had sensed a large disturbance of a strange demonic force in the world where Naruto was, so he decided to investigate.

They instantly met at the streets before the Brock's apartment building. Pam wore her black skirt and green blouse while carrying a red sling pack with everything she thought could be of use. Blackfire was in her new clothes given to her by the environmentalist. Klarion, as always, wore his suit and ha Teekl on his shoulders. Eddie had grabbed a baseball bat, a lantern and wore his father's leather jacket over his normal clothes.

"I'm glad you're here." Pam said as she looked into her bad and gave Blackfire, Klarion and Eddie small vials filled with a green liquid. "This is a small stamina potion in case any of you needs an energy boost. I use it for my plants but it works on human beings just as well. If you're in danger, drink it and run." She then looked at the three people with her, "Now, we all are here because we certainly agree on something, Naruto will need help if he's to face the Titans."

"Again those brutes?" Klarion asked, pocketing the small vial. "What have they done this time? I sensed a massive amount of energy filled with killing intent. But I think I can tell where it comes from, and that's what worries me." He wanted to tell them exactly what it was, but there was that nagging at the back of his head telling him to find out what it truly was by himself.

"I may sound selfish now, but, I want to settle the score with my sister." Blackfire admitted, "Don't take me wrong. I will help Naruto any way I can, but my sister is also one of my main concerns here."

"Well, I'm here to help you in." Eddie admitted, preparing his bike. "I know one of you can fly, but the problem will be the soldiers guarding the entrance. I will try to distract them so all of you can get in unnoticed. Besides, I don't think I may do much unless I had some sort of super alien power suit."

"Too much comics, Eddie." Pam said dryly, before looking at the group. "I'll go with Blackfire, you can help both of us get in by flying." The black haired girl nodded in acceptance. "Eddie, you and Klarion go together, your bike's fast enough to drop him and then lose anyone pursuing you."

"Sounds like a plan." Klarion stated, looking thoughtfully at the team, "We might be outnumbered, even with Naruto in there to fight along us it will be a big problem to face the Titans one-on-one since I don't believe they play by the rules. Also, they might have help." Then he looked at the girls with a determined look, "We should split up once entering the place, look around to help our blond friend and take down as many enemies as we can. It should help us if we ever need to retreat hastily."

The quartet nodded and went to Arkham City. All to help a new friend.

XXXXXX

Arkham City was, to put it simply, a massive island which could only be accessed by a bridge. Made by Wayne Industries in the early days of Gotham to be a new residential zone, it was now a massive gathering place for asylum escapees, sociopaths, death traps and its current leader's plaything for his sadistic shows. The sadists had their fun with anyone who got in here and wasn't with them. The Titans were the vice-presidents of the whole place, and their rule was law.

The bridge was guarded by Emil, along several more soldiers who protected the large steel doors. The said gates were thick enough to resist bombing without even a dent in order to make sure nobody got in. However, to get in, one would have to climb over their eighty foot of height, climb down to face several armed lunatics and then cross the two mile long bridge to face the massive army of insane killers residing there.

"God fucking damn it!" Blonsky shouted, holding close his Saiga shotgun, "Government should bomb this whole place, I pay my taxes, for fuck's sake!"

John sighed, "Blame the lawyer guarding this place and the so called innocent lives in it… I think Murdock was his name."

"Sleazy monkey in a suit." The sergeant growled as he looked up at the steel gates. "I should get in and help the captain. He's in there already."

"But he ordered us not to let that Naruto kid in, sarge." John sighed again. "He says it's to avoid giving the bat what he wants."

Blonsky looked in disbelief at his subordinate, "Corben, you and I know it's because of his pride as a killing machine. He wants to off the Titans by himself, for what their leader did to his brother. He has us here so that Naruto kid doesn't get in, those were his orders."

"But he wanted to train him." John pointed out.

"To have back-up." Emil replied, taking off his helmet and scratching his head. "You know what, soldier? Fuck this. You see that Naruto, let him in, and I'll jump after him. If comrade Slade thinks I'll be afraid of his bitching he can bite my ass. You and the others make sure no civilians get in or looneys get out."

"Sarge…"

"That's an order, soldier!"

"No, sarge. It's the kid!" John shouted, aiming a finger at the image of Naruto jumping high into the air.

"Oh shit!" Blonsky cursed as he watched as Naruto finally landed before him and thirty armored jeeps. The platoons of soldiers aimed their guns at him, but before any of them could tell him to freeze, or Emil gave them the order to let him pass, Naruto jumped to the wall and ran on it. Once reaching the top he jumped into the city. Even from where he was, Emil, and Slade who was sneaking past the armed guards of the city, looked as Naruto stretched an arm at one of the bridge's columns summoning an azure ethereal chain from his palm and use it as a grappling hook to pull himself to the bridge's top.

Naruto smiled a bit, "Thanks, mom."

And, after watching the blond repeat his move, Blonsky finally spoke, "Ok…If someone else besides me saw that, I'll be leaving to get into the city."

Slade, who was already approaching the city, looked in shock at Naruto. He shook his head, "I need to get in the game and end this."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the Titans' HQ, Robin, covered in bandages, and his master watched the show. The bird boy laughed, "He bit the bait! Good thinking, master! Using the chief and that tub of lard was genius to kill them along that fox faced freak."

"Shut up." The shadow growled, making his apprentice cower back, "I am not doing this to kill that Naruto and satiate your ego…It is about time I had a new apprentice."

Robin, now truly horrified, protested, "But master, you have me! I am more than enough to carry your legacy! Besides, after Dick went solo-"

*Wham!*

Robin was brought down with a back-handed punch, "Don't say that traitor's name in our presence, Tim. He may still work for us, but he decided not to follow my rules. And if you cross your master, you will feel more pain than that."

Robin, struggling to get on his hands and knees, bowed, "Y-Yes master… I am sorry…" he said submissively. The large shadow scoffed and turned to the screens, all while the bird boy fumed furiously, '_The Titans better lose, because I want to kill that freak of nature with my bare hands! I am the Prince! I will be the king for Master! Not some nobody who popped up in just a few days!_'

**XXXXXX**

"**And that's the Swordslinger's rap with Wanda Wilson as the bass!"**

**H-Help me…**

"**Hey! Keep eating those chimichangas! They just expired two months ago! Now, Foxy will face the Titans in epic battles like a manly piece of ass…I mean, like an ass piece of manly…Wait, that's not right."**

**He'll fight the Titans like a true man: epic rooftop battles like in the Yakuza games.**

"**That's the ticket! And he'll have help. And I won't allow him to go all alone against one of those hussies femme fatales wannabes even if I must bitch smack a bitch with a heavy paragraph like that finisher in Marvel vs Capcom 3! Only that sex appeal works on me."**

**Also, your uncle and him won't get along for their points of view…**

"**You mean uncle has to fight him?! Oh dear, I knew I should have gone for the French instead of the American approach!"**

**French?**

"**See how good he is at tying nooses with his tongue."**

**Ok…Swordslinger out…and weirded out.**


	5. Chapter 5

This fic will has a revamped version written. The new fic is named Unleash the Kitsune (Yeah, I know, didn't think too much there), and it's already up.

This means, this one fic will be here, collecting dust, while a new one with its same plot but different settings will be done. Yes, there'll still be the fights with the Titans, the Dark Hour show and all that, but the beggining will have some differences as to how it starts. But what I mean with different settings is that Naruto will have a personality.

In the new fic, he'll be a doofus, not like in canon, more in the style of Vash the Stampede, someone who knows he can kick lots of ass but prefers to enjoy life with a hearty meal and a good laugh.

Now my reasons for doing this: After recieving a rather unsuspected review that I first hated but then accepted, I had to realize one harsh truth: this is a Gary-Stu fic.

It was SO painfully obvious as I struggled to try to give Naruto a personality, only to make him a bland character with few one-liners to make him look cool... No, just no. That's NOT me! That's NOT my style.

Dear readers, you know I always give Naruto a personality, it may be different than canon most of the times, one of my old fics had him being his knuckleheaded self. But this fic, now that I see the painful truth, is one where Naruto got glory, made little to no development and just... Just became like any other generic hero.

I can't allow that. You guys know me, I make fics so they feel great for me to do, like fighting three otherworldly sexy babes in a fair fight: the result must be draining, satisfying and everlasting pleasure at struggling all the way in to get a sense of accomplishment. If I continued this fic, with Naruto being this bland, sooner or later someone would have called it and I'd be too ashamed to continue.

I am kind of sad and ashamed to admit this, but thanks Doom Marine 59, you are right, this was a Gary-Stu fic. I'll try to correct this mistake from its root to the end.


End file.
